


Really Free-ling It

by digitalAlchemist



Series: Drabbles: A Collective [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dumping ground for all of my Free! related drabbles, from all kinds of ships. Most likely very smutty all the way through!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warehouse [Makoto/Rin]

In the corner of the warehouse, the kittens mewled as they played with each other; wrestling, batting at each other’s tails and rolling across each other. It was an incredibly cute sight, but Rin and Makoto weren’t at the abandoned lot for that. Not today.

About 10 metres away, Makoto was grunting as he struggled with Rin’s shorts.

“How did you manage to get your laces in a knot?! It’s so – ugh – tricky to get these stupid racing shorts off – hah – as it is without these stupid sneakers in the way.”

Rin grumbled something under his breath that sounded like “just hurry up damnit”, but his hands were joining Makoto’s, tugging at the stretchy fabric and trying to slide it over his feet. With a sharp exhale of hair and a sigh of effort, they succeeded. Makoto threw the shorts to the side, suddenly noticing something off.

 

“… You weren’t wearing boxers?”

“… No. Why would I?” Rin huffed, as if that was the most offensive question in the world.

“Don’t those shorts rub and chafe you, though?” Makoto was in motherly mode, pressing his fingers to various points on the redhead’s thighs to check for abrasions. Rin swatted his hand away, grabbing his wrist and planting it somewhere else entirely.

“I am horny as fuck right now, Makoto. Do not get all first-aid-training on me.”

The brunette had the audacity to chuckle, smiling at his frustration. “Okay, okay. But I’m not going to rush you.” He slipped his hand into his back pocket and rummaged around for a moment, pulling a small sachet of lube out. “I at least came prepared.”

Rin let out a small ‘tch’. “Of course you did. Though I guess I’m glad, it’s been a while…”

Makoto’s smile widened a fraction as his hands moved to his belt buckle. When he lifted the hem of his shirt up for better access, his partner whistled with appreciation.

“Damn, you look good with a tan line.” His fingers traced around Makoto’s hips and stomach, pressing in slightly. “Like honey.” He raised an eyebrow and shifted his eyes to look directly at Makoto. “Good enough to lick.”

The sigh he received was expected, but he batted at Makoto’s arm all the same. “You stop that. And help me with this stupid belt!”

Between the two of them, they managed to undo the metal clasp. Rin’s hands were straight down Makoto’s pants, pushing his jeans and boxers down just enough to get a hold of his straining length.

“You were hiding this from me!” He rolled his digits around Makoto’s erection, swiping his thumb across the head. The brunette flinched, sighing a quiet moan.

“I didn’t know you’d spent all day without anything under those shorts… I thought your ass looked a little tighter, though.”

A blush exploded onto Rin’s cheek, making his skin almost match his hair. “H-Hey! My ass always looks goonnnnggghhh-!”

 

Cold and slick fingers were suddenly circling his entrance, slowly teasing at his hole. One pushed inside, delicate and full of care.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Makoto’s voice was right beside Rin’s ear, warm breath fanning over it. He shivered with pleasure, bucking his hips a little to push the finger deeper.

“You know it won’t… You’re big, Mako, but I’m – hnn – used to you now… even if it – haah – has been a week since we – nng – fucked last.”

Makoto let out another happy sigh at Rin’s choice of language, pressing another finger into him and slowly spreading them apart. The redhead’s hands were now fisted into the back of his t-shirt, clinging on as if he was going to fall into eternity.

“You get turned on so fast, Rin… you’re already leaking for me.” Makoto’s free hand was now wrapped around Rin’s dick, slowly pumping it. He flicked his palm over the head, slicking it with the pre-come dripping from him.

“D-Don’t say that-!” Rin was gripping tighter. “I’m r-ready… please, Makoto. Take me.”

Makoto shuddered above him, biting the shell of Rin’s ear. He fingers slid out with a lewd slosh, and he covered his cock with what lube was left. Carefully positioning himself at his lover’s entrance, he slowly pushed forward. Rin groaned as he re-adjusted to Makoto’s girth, stretching him to his limit. It wasn’t painful, just satisfying in a way that he could never describe.

As Makoto fully sheathed himself inside, he let loose a guttural cry, nuzzling Rin’s neck and panting heavily. “You feel so… good. So tight…” He kissed his neck. “Are you okay?”

“G-Give me a moment to adjust… then you can move.” Rin kissed his cheek, hugging him closer. “Don’t go easy on me, though.”

“Well, not if you say it like that.” Makoto adjusted their positions slightly, pressing Rin’s thighs further apart. “Okay… I’m going to move.” He felt Rin nod against his face, and he pulled back until he was almost out. The whimper that Rin gave sent shocks through his system, encouraging him to push back inside.

“Unh… you’re so warm. Feels amazing…” Makoto’s voice was straining slightly, and he took a long swallow of air. He felt Rin push himself even further onto his cock, and he returned the favour by sliding deeper into him, nudging the bundle of nerves that he was searching for.

“M-Makoto-! There, again… please..!” He was practically mewling underneath Makoto, fists twisting further into the fabric around the brunette’s shoulders. “Harder!”

He happily obliged, thrusts suddenly becoming piston-like in their ferocity and speed.

“Oh g-god, Rin… Rin-!” Makoto buried his face into his neck, sucking on a patch of skin before biting down hard, pounding into Rin as he lost his mind to the feeling.

The next minute was a cluster of breaths, moans and broken names as they fucked, Rin wrapping his legs around Makoto’s waist to draw himself even closer to his partner.

 

“I’m close… Rin I can’t hold on much longer!”

“It’s okay, Makoto… come with me!”

Makoto grunted loud as he thrust himself into Rin with all the speed and strength he could muster, a breathless and broken cry spilling from his lips as he came inside Rin, fully seated in his ass. Rin’s hands were frantically stroking his cock, on the verge of his orgasm.

“M-Makoto…!”

“Come for me, Rin.”

His eyes opened wide and he saw white as he came hard, coating both their stomachs in his seed and catching the bottom of Makoto’s chin with some. He was panting hard, laboured breaths pumping through his lungs.

He licked his lips, inhaling deeply. “Holy shit…”

The brunette above him was equally out of breath, his big hands cupping the back of Rin’s head as he rest against his shoulder. “That was… so good.” A hum of appreciation was all he got back, but Rin’s hands unfisted from his tee, and he carefully laid him down on the floor. Another strangled moan as Rin slid himself off of Makoto’s dick, closely followed by a grimace as the sticky fluid left him.

“I… hope you brought tissues with you.” Rin looked up at Makoto, a little sheepish.

Another bright laugh. “You are hopeless. But yes, I did. Let me get you cleaned up.”

 

In the corner of the warehouse, the kittens were all asleep, piled on top of one another.


	2. Arrivals [Makoto/Rin/Haru]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, blame rolic. This one was based off such a good sketch; I couldn't resist. It's quick, and it's dirty. Enjoy!

“Rin! Haru! Over here!”

Makoto was waiting at the arrivals gate, waving them over as they appeared in the airport terminal; Rin gave a small wave back, adjusting his backpack and leading Haru to him.

“Hey Makoto – I didn’t think you’d actually be here…” Rin scratched the back of his head, glancing to the side. “How long have you been waiting?”

“Not long.” Makoto looked down at his watch. “Maybe half an hour?”

Rin nodded. “Sorry that we were delayed a little.”

“Oh, don’t worry! I did bring you a coffee, but it was gonna go cold so I drank it; I’ll buy you another one though, don’t worry about it.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets. “But regardless, it’s good to have you back.”

“It’s been so long.” Haru was looking down at his shoes, shuffling a little. “I’m glad we’re back.”

Rin looked between them both, taking them by the hand. “But what does matter is that we’re back, right?” He smiled, pulling them both close for a hug.

“Right. It’s nice to see you both again.” Makoto wrapped broad arms around Haru and Rin, kissing them both on the head.

Haru squeezed Rin’s hand, linking their fingers together. He shuffled again, breaking away from the hug and pulling the other two along.

“H-Haru..! Where are you going?!” Makoto barely managed to keep his footing as he was tugged towards the main terminal area. “Rin?!”

The redhead turned back to look at him, grinning wide. “Just trust us, okay?”

Makoto swallowed, but nodded all the same; even as he saw the familiar figure of a male restrooms sign.

* * *

“Y-you guys…”

Makoto was panting, one hand holding on to the toilet seat under him, the other fisted in Rin’s hair. The two other males were on their knees beside him; Rin was rolling his tongue over the head of Makoto’s cock, while Haru was working to free the rest of it from its denim confines.

“We missed you, Makoto…” Rin breathed against the thick shaft, placing feather-light kisses along it.

“Watch your teeth, Rin.” Haru had finally worked the jeans down far enough to completely pull Makoto’s length out of his boxers, fingers quickly wrapping around it. “And take off that damn hat.”

Rin grunted at him, licking his lips before sliding them over the head of Makoto’s dick. The brunette shuddered, fingers tangling into Rin’s hair even more as he breathed out a shuddering moan. Haru’s hand began a lazy rhythm of pumping the base, pressing kisses to his inner thigh.

“You’re so much bigger than Rin.” Haru’s statement was pointed, but simply an observation.

“H-Haru! He’s right heeeee-”

Rin had chosen his moment to suck hard on the tip, pulling a substantial amount of pre-cum onto his tongue; pre-cum that he was now using to further slick Makoto’s cock.

“Rin… Haru… I can’t take much more. I’m so c-close…” Makoto now had one hand in each boy’s hair, fisting tightly. Haru had moved his mouth to gently suck on Makoto’s balls, while Rin was now holding a sizeable amount of his dick in his mouth.

“Come for us, Makoto…” Haru’s voice was low, sultry. It was all he needed to push over the edge, coming hard. Rin flinched slightly in surprise, but kept firm and swallowed all of Makoto’s seed, practically milking it out of him. Haru occupied himself with Rin’s ear, biting and nibbling gently on it.

When he felt Makoto soften slightly, Rin let go of his length and swallowed once more. “It certainly seemed like you missed us too, huh?”

Makoto smiled, too flustered to do much else. Haru gave Rin a shove, knocking him off balance.

They laughed as they cleaned up, and at the promise of food, they walked home hand-in-hand.


	3. Duets [Rei/Rin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an anon prompt on my Tumblr: "we’ve never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing duets. Also sometimes we’re showering at the same time and I can hear you moaning AU"
> 
> It's sloppy, but eh. Masturbation ahoy!

Rei set the water running, letting the shower heat up as he finished stripping off. Slotting his phone into the dock on the shelf beside him, he scrolled through the song list to find something to listen to tonight. Settling on an old classic, Rei pressed play and stepped into the spray.

He sighed as the warmth slid over his aching body, muscles immediately feeling softer and tension floating away with the water down the drain. At first, he simply hummed along to the music coming from outside of the cubicle, lathering shampoo into his hair. As the lyrics grew to the chorus his hums turned into song, belting out his best rendition of “Dead Ringer For Love”.

As Meat Loaf finished his lines, Rei heard a familiar voice from the other side of the wall take over Cher's parts. He smiled wide, washing the suds from his hair, combing fingers through slick blue strands. He didn't know who the man on the other side was; whenever he went to knock at next door, there was no answer. Every so often, they synced up their shower times and enjoyed a sporadic duet of sorts; much like the one they were currently indulging in.

The sound from behind the tiles was muffled, but Rei had a feeling that the walls of these apartments were relatively thin; hence the fact that he could actually make out the words. He took his turn at singing again, and they fell into a familiar rhythm of song as he finished lathering himself with soap.

As the song came to a close, he was suitably clean. Taking a moment, he reached out of the shower and searched the windowsill for his razor, his hand landing on it and bringing into the stream of water with him. Rei's legs were getting rough, as was the stubble on his chin; time for a shaving session to the tune of “I Knew You Were Waiting”.

He heard two knocks on the wall, indicating that the mystery man on the other side was stepping out. Rei knocked back, laughing quietly whilst covering himself in shaving cream. It was certainly a bizarre arrangement they had going, but he was grateful for the small break from reality. He finished up in the shower, towelled himself dry and unplugged his phone; that was enough crooning for tonight.

 

A week later, Rei and his friend-behind-the-wall synchronised once again in their shower schedules. Rei prepared himself as usual, music turned on and shower just the right temperature. As he stepped into the water, he heard the other male making a different kind of noise than usual; he was moaning and grunting, loud enough that Rei could clearly make out the pitches and wavers of his voice. He was no stranger to those sounds – after all, he made them himself frequently enough. The realisation that he was listening to a jack-off session hit him, and suddenly he was undecided in what to do next.

Did he stay put and try to shower? Did he leave and never speak of this again? Did he press his ear to the wall and listen harder? None of the solutions were jumping on him immediately, but there was no denying that the whimpers coming from the other side of the wet tiles were having an effect on him; his dick was half-erect already, and the longer he stood listening the more rigid it became. Eventually, curiosity won Rei over and he pressed himself against the cool surface, biting his lip.

From here, he could hear the moans much better; even the soft, hitched breaths were clear to him. His mind was screaming that this was wrong, but Rei's fingers were already sliding around himself. More strained sounds from behind the wall made him whimper himself, hand squeezing his cock tightly as he slowly pumped it. Rei pressed himself flush to the tiles and moaned as the chill pulsed through him, his movements speeding up.

The man on the other side cried out, his voice now loud enough to clearly make out his sounds of pleasure that were sending shocks through Rei's system; he replied in kind, panting loudly when he slid his thumb over the head of his dick. He was getting close; it had been a while since he had last found time (or motivation) to indulge himself like this, and it was getting tough to hold himself off.

“Come with me.”

Rei froze, eyes wide. With a guttural whine he felt his hot seed shoot across his fingers and into the tiles, his hand moving on auto-pilot to extend his orgasm as long as possible. He struggled to control his breathing, eyes unfocused as he watched the water take the evidence of his act down the drain.

He wasn't expecting the words, never mind the pure lust that they carried with them. Taking another few moments to calm down, Rei almost missed the quiet knocks on the wall; he didn't have to energy to knock back, let alone finish showering. He managed to soap himself up and get clean after a while, stepping out of the shower and loosely wrapping his towel around his hips.

As he stepped out into the main room of the apartment, he noticed a small folded note by his door. With a small smile, he walked over and picked it up, unfolding it as he brought it up to read.

**I'm Rin Matsuoka. I live next door to you, and we usually sing together. I'm sorry if I freaked you out tonight, but if not I'd love to get to know you more? Here's my number, call me sometime.**

Rei laughed, putting the note down on the coffee table. He retreated to his room, got dressed, grabbed his door key and left his apartment; immediately turning to the right and knocking on the door next to his.


	4. Nightmare [Nagisa/Rin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff! At last! (It won't last long though.) Super-duper short chapter, so my apologies on that, but I didn't really want to drag this little piece out too long.

_The water was warm as it surrounded him, pulling him into a soothing embrace. He lay suspended for a while, enjoying the feel of the liquid around him, before stretching out his limbs and slicing through it, swimming freely in the vast expanse. It was completely silent as he moved, and the rays of light pouring in from above the surface glimmered with the ripple of the waves – no matter how far up he swam, he could never breach the water. But for now, he was content to drift._

_All of a sudden, the water took on a dark green hue, the waves above growing fierce. He glanced around, trying to find the source of the disturbance; something grabbed his leg and tightened around his ankle, pulling him down into the depths. Looking down, he searched for the constriction but saw nothing; as he sank deeper and deeper, he quickly became aware of his breathing. He was rapidly losing air, his throat was burning, and he could feel panic setting in. His lungs were filling with water, and as he struggled to keep calm he felt consciousness slipping away from him as his body fell further into the darkness._

_With one last gasping breath, his eyes closed and he fell unconscious, water pouring into him..._

 

Rin woke with a yelp, breathing heavily. His skin was coated in a fine layer of cool sweat, goosebumps dotting his flesh. He hadn't had that nightmare in years; Rin was barely a teenager when this terror shook him last. A feeling of helplessness stuck to him, making him feel grossly uncomfortable – even in his own bed, in his own room. Rin sighed, inhaling a deep breath and forcing himself to calm down, the pounding of his heart slowing to a more steady level.

“Rinrin, are you okay...?” The arm around his waist tightened, and a soft nose nuzzled into his shoulder blade.

“Yeah, I-I'm fine. Just had a weird dream, that's all.” Rin linked his fingers into Nagisa's, squeezing gently. “Did I wake you up?”

“I wasn't getting much sleep, don't worry.” A kiss to the nape of his neck muffled the last words of the blonde's sentence, but the gesture was appreciated none-the-less. “Was it that same nightmare?”

Rin hummed, closing his eyes and shuffling into a better position. “Yeah... never thought I'd have it again. I was 14 when it first hit, and I haven't dreamt like that in ages.”

“Rin...” Nagisa squeezed harder, pulling his partner closer. “Are you scared of something?”

Red spikes swayed as he shook his head. “Not... really. Not any more, at least.” He squeezed back as best he could. “I have you, and all of our friends. There's nothing to be afraid of, especially not loneliness.” Rin linked his fingers into Nagisa's, staring down at their joined hands. “Thanks, Nagisa. I'm gonna try sleep again.”

The blonde nodded against his back, already dozing off himself. “Love you...”

Rin smiled, squeezing the digits enclosed in his. “Love you too.”

 


	5. RinReiGisa Weekend - Day 2: Lingerei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble that should've been finished 2 weeks ago, but spiraled out of control and became this huge beast of a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a transgender Rei; specifically in the transitioning process of female-to-male. Now I, as a cis male, have no personal experience of the transition process, but I was inspired to write something outside of my comfort zone by some good friends of mine who are transgender and dealing with the tribulations and obstacles that go with it.
> 
> With that said, I apologise profusely if this offends anybody, or if you feel that I have completely missed the mark. As I said, I wrote this with the second-hand experience I have gained from friends. Quite frankly I'm terrified to post this in case I've done it completely wrong, but I'd like to see more AU representation in terms of transgenders and different types of sexualities, so consider this my entry into something a little different. Thank you for reading, all the same.

Rei was super nervous as he stepped into the bedroom. His arms crossed tightly across his chest, wishing more than ever that it didn't exist, suddenly making his confidence take a steep nosedive.

 "Rei." He heard Rin's voice, calm as can be, calling out to him. "You don't have to be scared."

 "You know we love you no matter what." Nagisa spoke next. "And besides, you look incredibly beautiful right now. Purple really is your colour!" He smiled brightly, cheeks flushing pink.

 "T-Thanks, guys.." Rei's voice cracked when he stuttered, causing him to flinch. "I'm still getting used to this... bizarre situation we've found ourselves in." He took a deep breath, exhaling softly. "These really don't bother you?" He pointed to his breasts, currently covered in a frilly pastel purple bra.

 "Of course not!" Rin snorted. "As Nagisa said, we love you regardless of how you look. We're saving up for your surgery together, but that doesn't mean you're not gorgeous the way you are." The redhead took an appraising look over Rei's slim figure. "And besides, those panties go perfectly with that bra. I know you wanted to surprise us, but this is something else."

 Rei was practically glowing red under Rin's gaze; he started to move his arms away fully from his body. "Well, since I had the bottom done, I've not really felt comfortable with showing you... It. But you've been so patient with me, and I finally feel ready." Another deep breath. "And there's no point throwing away a perfectly good lingerie set, even if it's a little tight around the front."

 He looked over at Nagisa, who was beaming with pride at this point. He reached out, motioning Rei to come closer. He slowly walked over, heart hammering against his ribs. Both of the other men grabbed a hand each, pulling Rei down into a 3-way embrace.

 "Tonight, darling, it's all about you." Rin was whispering in his ear, hand stroking his back. "Whatever you feel happy doing, we'll do it."

 "Don't feel pressured into anything, okay? We don't have to do everything tonight." Nagisa assured him, calming his racing pulse and releasing some of his tension.

 "I love you both. So much." Rei's voice was wavering slightly, as if he were on the verge of tears. "But you're both wearing far too much; I can't be the only one with skin on show, that's not right."

 Both of his boyfriends laughed, looking at each other. "He does have a point, Rinrin." They released their hold on Rei and tugged their t-shirts off, Nagisa's fingers immediately getting to work on Rin's jeans. Rei, not one to sit out on festivities, nudged the blonde back a little in order to relieve him of clothing.

 "Nagisa these aren't skinny jeans, they're just thick leggings that don't want to budge." Rei grunted as he tried to tug them past his thighs. "I didn't think I'd need lube this early in the proceedings..."

 Rin let out a bark of laughter, moving off the bed and kneeling next to Rei. "You take one leg, I'll get the other." Slowly edging the material from Nagisa's legs, they were all now clad in just underwear. "So, Rei.. Who first?"

 Rin's smile was positively devilish, but Nagisa's half-lidded eyes and slight smirk won him over. Rei nudged Rin out of the way, positioning himself between the blonde's legs. "I'm sorry Rin, but this one's looking particularly delicious."

 He huffed, shuffling away slightly. "Fine, I'll have to occupy myself somehow." Rin stood, and Rei caught sight of his straining erection, pressing against his boxers. He raised one eyebrow, looking up. "Oh don't worry, I'll be back." He turned and left, leaving the two left with each other.

 "So.. What are you planning down there?" Nagisa folded some loose hair behind his ear, giving Rei his best playful expression.

 "I... actually don't know. I was hoping to wing it." He kissed Nagisa's inner though, softly, and massaged his thumb into the other leg. His partner moaned quietly, gently threading fingers into deep blue hair. Encouraged, Rei moved up, breaths now fanning over the bulge in Nagisa's underwear and causing it to twitch gently in its confines. He swallowed, throat suddenly dry. "May I..?"

 Nagisa nodded, sucking in a deep breath of his own and lifting his hips. Rei pinched the material and slid it down until it settled by his ankle. He let out a quiet gasp when he returned to Nagisa's crotch; it had been so long, he'd forgotten quite how... lengthy he was. From what he could remember, Rin was the thicker one, but the cock that was currently inches from his face arched gracefully up to the blonde's navel.

 "Rei..?" Nagisa pushed himself onto his elbows, getting a better view of his partner. He watched as Rei's tongue slowly slid along the underside of his dick, and Nagisa let loose a whimper, fingers grabbing at his hair again. "O-Oh.. That feels funny after s-so long..." Another moan when that tongue rolled around the flushed head, slipping into the slit on top. "You definitely haven't forgotten how to give good head, Rei..."

 A surge of emotion rushed through Rei then, and he carefully wrapped his lips around Nagisa's length. Slowly sinking down, his attention was solely focused on pleasing the blonde; so focused, in fact, that neither of them noticed Rin coming back. Rei felt warm fingers wrap around his own aching need, a moan of his own spilling from his currently occupied mouth. He let go of Nagisa and looked behind him.

 With one knee either side of Rei, Rin was now pushed up right against his back, planting a kiss on the nape of his neck. "Can I undress you, my love?" Rei almost laughed at the oddly formal request, but suppressed it and nodded, returning to his previous task. Rin slowly unhooked his bra, kissing across his shoulders. The material fell away and Rei took a moment to shrug it off, tossing it across the room.

 “Be gentle, okay? I don't know how it's going to feel...” He had paused again in his ministrations, giving Rin a very serious look. “I trust you, but I just don't want to feel weird... take it slowly?”

 The redhead nodded, maintaining eye contact with Rei as his now free hand gently cupped his breast, the other hand halting its movements on his dick for a moment. “How's that?”

 “It feels okay when you're just holding them.” He chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. “There's no use beating around the bush here, is there? Just... let's get on with it. I want this to be as fluid as possible.”

 “Tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable, okay?” Rin smiled; genuine and caring. Rei felt his heart swell, and he nodded, turning back around and throwing an apologetic glance at Nagisa before he took the blonde's cock into his mouth once more. Rin started slowly, kneading Rei's breast whilst gently stroking him, eyes and ears on the lookout for any signs that he should back off.

 Quite the opposite, at the moment; Rei was responding well to the touches, arching and pressing into his hands. “Feels good?” He nodded, hips bucking up to try and get more movement along his shaft, desperate for the friction he desired. Rin was more than happy to oblige, fingers sliding faster and squeezing his dick gently. “Nagisa, pass me the lube. It should be right next to you; I think this one needs a little more than boob rubs at the moment.”

 He looked around, finding the small pink bottle face-down in the covers about a foot away. Letting go of Rei's hair for a moment, he grabbed it and handed it to Rin before sliding his fingers back into position with a soft moan. “Think you can take it all?”

 Rei shivered with pleasure, pulling back for just a moment. “Well, I can certainly try... You'll have to be patient with me, thoughhhngh..!” His sentence was cut short by warm, slick fingers pressing inside him and slowly spreading apart. They curled slightly, pushing further and coating his insides with slippery fluid, preparing him for Rin. With a small squelch, the redhead retracted his digits, and used what was left of the lube on his far-too-stiff cock, slicking it until it was suitably ready.

 “Are you ready, Rei?” He lined himself up with his partner's slightly gaping hole, watching with small fascination as Nagisa's dick disappeared inch-by-inch into Rei's mouth. When the blond's length was completely enveloped, Rin pressed forward, sinking his own length into Rei's waiting body. He felt a small flinch of surprise, followed by a low rumbling moan as Rin slid further inside. A satisfying pop from the bed, and now he could hear Rei panting and moaning openly; his saliva stringing from Nagisa's glistening dick.

 “R-Rin...! You feel so good...” Rei pushed his hips back, meeting Rin's waist and fully seating him in his ass. Another shudder and a breathy moan, and Rei's delicate fingers wrapped around his own dripping erection, slowly pumping it. “It feels so odd to touch myself like this... but it's such an amazing thing...” He was murmuring to himself, but momentarily remembered Nagisa was sitting in front of him and began to work his tongue around the blond's shaft once more.

 “Ahn, Rei.. I'm so close.. Take all of me again, let me feel how tight your throat is!” Nagisa bucked up slightly, prompting Rei to open his mouth and take him in again, now effortlessly swallowing the entire length and bobbing his head slightly. He sucked in a breath and hollowed his cheeks, groaning when his hair was gripped and the head of his boyfriend's cock bumped the back of his throat; he fought the temptation to gag, feeling the muscle pulse under his tongue as he came. Rei swallowed Nagisa's hot seed as fast as he could, keeping his lips tight around the shaft.

 Rin had began to speed up as he continued to watch the scene unfold in front of him, gripping Rei's hips tightly and thrusting deep into his ass, the soft slapping of skin-on-skin gradually increasing in volume as he buried himself into the tight heat. He leant down, resting his forehead between his partner's shoulder blades. “You feel so amazing, Rei. I've missed this... How are you doing?”

 He slowly pulled back from Nagisa, happy that none of his semen would leak out when he spoke. “Apart from the slightly bitter taste in my mouth...” He grimaced a little at this. “Couldn't... be better...” Rei was slurring his words slightly as Rin fucked him harder, and eventually opted just to kiss the redhead instead of try to talk to him. Their tongues immediately fought for dominance, but Rin took the lead as he pushed harder and deeper into Rei, both of them a mess of moans and whimpers and names.

 Their partner had slid down between the bed and Rei, and was currently wrapping his lips around Rei's neglected member; the final act which would prove to be too much for Rei to handle as his orgasm rippled through him, sending his legs into spasm and causing his ass to tighten up around Rin's dick. The redhead wasn't going to last much longer anyway, and he came with a gasp, biting down hard into Rei's shoulder.

 When the trio had calmed down and cleaned up, Rei was giving Rin a look of high disapproval. “I thought we told you about those teeth of yours, Rin!” Nagisa was holding an ice pack to the wound on his shoulder, smiling at the two of them. “But, battle scars aside... thank you both. This was.. phenomenal, and I couldn't imagine anybody but you two being with me right now. So long as you don't mind...” He pointed to his chest. “...these being here a little while longer, then I'd like to do this again.”

 Nagisa laughed, nuzzling his head into Rei's not-wounded shoulder. “I think we can ignore those, if you want us to. We'll just focus on the important bits, right Rin?”

 “Right. We love you, Rei, however you feel or whatever you look like. So don't worry about that, okay?” He nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks. Rin pulled them both into a tight hug, kissing the top of Rei's head.

“I love you both, too. So very, very much.”


	6. Pinned [Makoto/fem!Rin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAMNIT ROLIC

Rin yelped as the sound of ripping fabric echoed through their bedroom.

“Ma-Mako..!” She grabbed for his wrists, but he batted her hands away and wrapped his firm hands around her thighs.

“Hold on.”

She had barely a moment to think before he lifted her legs up, hooking them over his shoulders and starting to stand up. Rin grabbed his forearms, thankful that there was a wall behind her to press against.

“What are you planning, Makoto?!” He was fully upright at this point, pinning her to the wall. Her fingers were gripping at his hair, a whimper escaping her lips. “Oh god, oh no no nnnn-!”

His first lick was slow, tentative. She shuddered, one hand pushing against the ceiling and the other tightening its grip in Makoto’s hair. He opened his eyes and looked up at her; all the breath in Rin’s chest left her in a gasp. His gaze was intense as his worked his tongue across her clitoris, and she tried to keep her focus on him as best she could but it was proving difficult. The silk of her now ruined stockings rubbed against her too-sensitive thighs as he worked his magic, quickening her breath and adding to the pleasure pooling in her stomach.

Makoto’s nose bumped against her mound, his tongue now working inside Rin’s folds. She was moaning now, loudly, her grip on his hair tightening and loosening in quick succession as her body slowly turned to jelly in his arms. His thick fingers were running across her back, pressing into her skin in a rare display of ownership and domination that spiked her pleasure, thrill running through her system in waves that she’d never experienced before. Makoto’s shallow breathing was barely audible between her legs, but she could feel the hot air against her skin. Before too long, her thighs were tightening around his head, feet locked together behind his back.

“M-Mm-Makoto… Oh god, Mako I’m close please don’t stop..!”

He dutifully obliged, pressing his tongue even deeper into Rin, humming as he did so. The new vibrations were like electric against her muscle, pushing her over the edge in a breathless cry, limbs spasming as her orgasm rushed through her body. Makoto’s breathing was heavy as he pulled away, lips covered in shimmering fluid.

“Was that good?” He asked, tongue darting out to clean away her juices.

She took a moment, trying to calm down. “Oh my god Mako that was the best thing we’ve ever done.” A beat of silence. “But you totally owe me a new pair of these!” She pointed to the large tear where Makoto’s face currently resided. He laughed, nuzzling her leg.

“Of course, honey. I promise.”


	7. Jumping Through Hoops [Rin/Rei]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay for awkward first time blowjobs!

There was a moment of stunned silence. Rei’s face was buried in his hands, fairly sure that it was going to melt off with embarrassment. Rin had temporarily stopped breathing, his teeth threatening to pierce through the lip he was biting.

“Oh… my god Rei.” Rin looked up at him, re-adjusting his knees slightly on the floor. “You kept this a secret!”

“I-It’s not something I really flaunt around, Rin! You’re my first partner, and I wasn’t really sure when to bring it up…!” Rei’s not sure where to look, but anywhere that isn’t Rin’s face at his crotch seems good for now.

He scoffed. “Well maybe as I was undoing your jeans? That seems pretty logical.” Rin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t even know why I’m getting so worked up over it. I mean, it looks amazing on you.”

“You think so?” Rei’s exhale was full of relief. “I was worried you’d say it was disgusting or something.” He dropped his hands to his sides, pressing his palms flat against the wall behind him.

“We’ve been dating for four months, Rei. I think if I found anything on you disgusting we wouldn’t be here now - I’ve watched you retching into a toilet, for god’s sake. But that’s not the point.” He licked his lips, pressing a kiss to the base of Rei’s shaft. “Metallic purple is a good choice. Don’t see it that often.” Rin licked a trail from the base of his cock up to the tip, carefully avoiding the ring embedded there. “Can’t say I’ve been with a guy who was brave enough for an Albert; let me know if I hurt you, okay?”

“O-Okay.” Rei’s breaths were already shaky, as were his legs. Rin gave them a reassuring squeeze as he rolled his tongue around his length, going slowly so that Rei could get used to the feeling. “You’ll have to forgive my inexperience, Rin. I’m very nervous – I can’t promise that I won’t collapse onto you.”

Rin laughed quietly, warm breath fanning over Rei’s cock and making it twitch a little. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. We’ll take it slowly, okay?” Rei nodded. “Here, take my hand.” He shifted slightly, taking Rei’s hand from the wall and linking their fingers. “If it gets uncomfortable, just squeeze really hard and I’ll stop.”

He kissed the tip again, tongue flicking out to gently play with Rei’s piercing. Rin felt him flinch slightly, but he moaned quietly and made no move to pull away so Rin continued on, slowly opening his mouth to take the whole head between his lips. Rei shuddered and moaned again, his other hand threading fingers into Rin’s hair and gently scratching at his scalp.

A spark of thrill ran through Rin’s system, pushing him further down onto Rei’s dick. The piercing felt odd against his tongue, but it was a good kind of odd – the weight felt nice. He opened his eyes, looking up to watch Rei’s reactions; he stopped moving when he met his stare. Ruby red looked into amaranthine purple, both full of lust and need and pure arousal. Rei swallowed, gulping loudly. They maintained contact while Rin eased more of him into his mouth, the ring starting to press against the back of his throat. He coughed a little, breaking their lock to look down at how much of Rei he’d actually taken.

Rin realised with a small whimper that he now had the entirety of Rei’s dick between his lips. He readjusted slightly, bumping the piercing against his throat again and Rei squeezed his hand tightly.

“R-Rin..! S-Sensitive, feels too good…” He whined, pulling at Rin’s hair to try and lessen the pressure on his cock. He complied, carefully pulling back and sitting back on his feet. “Hah… thank you.” Rei removed his hands from him, leaning back against the wall again for support.

“How was it..?” Rin’s face was a little flushed and his hair was sticking to his forehead. “I mean, it sounded like it was good, but was it okay? Was I okay?”

Rei smiled, kneeling down in front of him. “It was amazing.” He kissed Rin, gently cupping his face. “I’m sorry that I had to cut you off, though… I’m sure I’ll get used to it. Just don’t ask me for sex yet, I’m fairly sure I’d last about 2 seconds.”

They both looked at each other before breaking out into laughter, Rin batting Rei’s arm with his sleeve. “Bed?”

“Bed. You might want to wipe your face though – your chin’s covered in spit and it’s extremely un-beautiful.”

“… Tell me again why I’m dating you.” Rin shoved him over, standing up and tugging his t-shirt off. “You’re sleeping on the cold side tonight.”

“Oh no, what a shame.” Rei dead-panned, throwing Rin his best ‘totally offended’ look. “I’ll just have to cling to you for warmth.”

“… Damnit, you always win!”


	8. Something About Sliding Down Chimneys [Makoto/Fem!Rin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little kinky festive something, as requested by rolic on Twitter! Hope you enjoy it <3

Rin sighed, pulling up the quite frankly garish thigh-high socks and making sure they weren't going to slip down. She didn't understand this Christmas lingerie business, but Makoto did ask nicely after she’d opened the box containing the aforementioned underwear. And Rin couldn't say no to that puppy face of his.

He was waiting in the bedroom whilst she was changing in the bathroom. The bells on the panties jingled gently as she stood up to check herself in the mirror. All things considered, Rin thought she looked pretty good; the bra was green with red and white frills across the top of the cups, the panties in the opposite colours. The socks were red and green striped with a thick gold ribbon around the top - incredibly festive. She ran fingers through her hair, fluffing it up a little while she checked her eyeliner wasn't smudged. Taking a deep breath, Rin nodded to her reflection and stepped out into their bedroom.

Makoto glanced up, gasping as Rin entered. She looked absolutely stunning in the doorway, lit by the dim glow of the bedside lamp.

“Rin…” He swallowed, throat running dry already. “You look beautiful, darling.” He beckoned her over, shuffling back onto the bed. “Green suits you.”

Rin blushed, walking to the edge of the bed and slowly sinking down onto it, crawling over to where Makoto was now sat against the headboard. “Yeah? Does this look okay?”

“Definitely. I know it's a silly thing to ask you to do, but thank you so much for agreeing.” Makoto reached out, cupping her face with his hand. “I love you.”

She leant into his touch, kissing his fingers. “I love you too, you big sap.” Rin’s kisses turned into nibbles and bites along his digits. “But I hope you realize that as part of this deal, I get to set the pace tonight.”

“I don't remember agreeing to that! Where's your paperwork?”

“You're not in court now, honey. No fluttering for evidence is going to help you now.” Rin lowered her eyelids, throwing a sultry glance at him. “Besides, do you really want to deny me, on Christmas Eve of all times?”

He rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright. I can't argue with that logic. And you did put this stuff on for me…” His fingers toyed with the bells on the panties, ringing them quietly.

“Then it's settled.” She pressed forward, grabbing his bottom lip in her teeth and biting down. “I want you to go rough on me, okay? Don't hold back because it's a holiday season. Give me everything you've got.”

He moaned, fingers digging into her skin. “In that case… get off the bed a moment.”

 

\--/--

 

A sharp slap echoed through the room, followed by Rin’s shaky moan. She was laid over Makoto’s knees, legs squeezed tightly together and hands digging into the edge of the duvet. Her ass cheeks were already red, stinging slightly after a few minutes of Makoto’s attention.

He wasn't saying a word to her, but Rin preferred it this way - all of the weird sexy talk freaked her out, and always yanked her right out of the mood. She gasped loudly and shivered when his hand connected again, a particularly sharp snap across her lower buttock. At some point during their relationship, she'd discovered a love for being given the rough treatment, and after some chatting with Makoto they began to incorporate it into their sexual routine - and he was so good at it.

It wasn't just the spanking she was currently being subjected to - he seemed to know, almost right away, what her breaking point was no matter the pain being given to her. It's like he was born for it, despite his teddy bear exterior. Another slap, his time across her upper thighs, made Rin squeeze her legs even closer together; she could feel the beginnings of an orgasm pooling in her system, a warmth beginning to bloom in her stomach. A particularly harsh sting made her cry out with pleasure, grabbing onto Makoto’s leg for what felt like dear life as her senses began to dull, the orgasm pulsing through her nerves and making Rin feel light-headed.

“M-Mako…!”

One last connection and stars flooded her vision, her lower body convulsing as the pleasure overflowed and she came, fluid leaking onto Makoto’s leg from her crotch. Rin shivered with delight, moaning loudly as she rode out her orgasm. She vaguely felt something cool being carefully rubbed onto her butt, and smiled - Makoto was always very diligent about the aftercare of their sessions, and she appreciated him for it.

However, she wasn't done yet. She was craving him, in a big way.

“Does that feel better?” Makoto asked her, wiping his oily fingers on a tissue.

“Mm, it's starting to sting less…” Rin slowly slid off of him, kneeling down and hooking her fingers into his boxers. “But it doesn't feel right that you've not got off yet.” She dragged them down and threw them to the side, grabbing his belt on her way back up to the bed. Dropping it into his hands, she leant down to his ear and whispered.

“You know what to do.”

 

\--/--

 

“Oh g-god, Makoto…”

The belt tightened around her throat slightly as he pulled her close again, their lips crashing together in a fierce kiss as he thrust deep into her. Rin was sat in his lap, riding Makoto’s dick with her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands in his hair, teeth nipping at his tongue as he pressed it into her mouth. She felt his nails scratching down her back, his fingers stopping to undo her bra in one swift flick, the garment falling down her arms. Letting go of him for a moment to toss it across the room, his mouth was immediately kissing down her neck, teeth scraping across skin and leaving tiny bruises for Rin to find in the morning. His tongue flicked out, rolling circles around her now exposed nipples.

She moaned, pushing Makoto’s face further into her chest, fucking herself harder on his thick cock. He shuddered and groaned, sucking on the nubs until they hardened in his lips, the tip of his tongue still teasing them between his teeth when he gently bit down. Suddenly, Rin’s breaths got a little shorter and she began to feel a little dizzy - Makoto’s hand had tightened the belt a little more around her neck, and he was pulling on it. She moaned, voice rising slightly in pitch as the air escaped her lungs, fingernails pressing tiny slits into his back where she was gripping onto him tightly. He let go after what felt like forever, and she sucked in a quivering breath.

“Are you close?” She managed to ask him, wiping away the hair clinging to his forehead.

He nodded, kissing her wrist. “Almost there.”

She wrapped her fingers gently around his throat, positioning them carefully. “Ready?” Another nod. “Then fuck me like you mean it.”

His body reacted almost on instinct - in a second the belt was tightened again, his other hand was grabbing onto her thigh and his hip was thrusting with the speed and force of a well-oiled piston going into overdrive. She tipped her head back, felt the rush of blood in her body and the pleasure coursing through her nerves, felt the breath leaving her throat and the delicious pounding of Makoto against her insides, crying his name and begging him to come.

He grunted as her fingers tightened around his neck, cutting off the blood supply to his brain and bringing him into a drug-like euphoria as he shot his load inside Rin, moans and pants suddenly taking on a deeper pitch, his hips thrusting maniacally into his lover’s, almost of their own accord. Makoto’s orgasm lasted for longer than they expected, clinging onto each other as they both rode out their pleasure. He nuzzled his head into Rin’s shoulder, breathing heavily. She lay her head on his, equally out of breath.

“That… was amazing.” He finally found his voice a few minutes later, swallowing to lubricate his throat a little to try and clear the husky tone his words had taken on.

“It was so, so good.” Rin agreed. “I definitely need a shower, though. Also new sheets, I think; I've not come that hard in ages.”

Makoto chuckled, kissing her gently. “You go in first. I'll change the bedding and come join you in a moment.” She slowly lifted off him, grimacing slightly at the squelch of fluid between them. “And, uh… Merry Christmas, honey.”

Rin glanced at the clock beside the bed. 00:00. “Hah… merry Christmas to you too, gorgeous. Just so we're clear, that wasn't your gift this year.”

He laughed again. “Don't worry, I guessed that. Now go get yourself cleaned up before your legs get covered.”

She looked down to see the results of their session dripping down her thighs. “Ew. Good idea.”


	9. Triple Threat [Kisumi/Makoto, Sousuke/Gou, Rin/Haru]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's for ad_astra, who has apparently been looking for this kind of fic for ages, so hopefully this lives up to her standards! ;A;

[Haru-chan ❤] _Sent: 11:43_  
Haruuuu! Makoto wants to go on a fancy date to a big restaurant and we already invited Sousuke and Gou and would you wanna bring Rin??  
   
[Pink Shit] _Sent: 11:58_  
No  
   
[Haru-chan ❤] _Sent: 11:59_  
But it’s been ages since we saw you guys!! ;AA;  
   
[Pink Shit] _Sent: 12:15_  
Ugh, fine lemme ask Rin  
   
“Rin?” Haru looked up from his phone to where his boyfriend was stood in front of the fridge. He grunted in response.  “Kisumi’s asking if we wanna go on some kind of triple date at a fancy restaurant.”  
   
“When? And with who else?”  
   
“Hang on, I’ll ask when.”  
   
[Pink Shit] _Sent: 12:17_  
When were you going?  
   
[Haru-chan ❤] _Sent: 12:18_  
Tonight! Mako’s thinking of maybe 8??  
   
"8 o’clock tonight. And your sister’s going to be there. With Sousuke.” He could see Rin grip the fridge handle a little tighter. “And don’t you want to keep an eye on them?”  
   
“What? N-No! I’m not that weird kind of fatherly figure brother.” He turned around. “That’s just creepy.” His hand settled on his hip. “But it would be nice to see Sousuke again, I will admit.”  
   
“I wouldn’t mind seeing Makoto, even if I do have to put up with the annoying shit he fell in love with.” Haru bit the corner of his lip, seeing Rin’s expression change. “What? I never liked him, I’m sorry.”  
   
“If we’re going to be having dinner with them you could at least pretend to like him. He’s gotten a lot less... irritable since school. He runs his own business now, you know.”  
   
“Does he? I didn’t know, actually...” He fell quiet for a moment, realising how much of a jerk he probably sounded just a moment ago. “I’ll do my best. No promises, but I’ll try and be nice to him.”  
   
“And quite frankly that’s all I can ask of you.” Rin smiled, pushing away from the fridge and out into the living room next to Haru. “Let him know I’m up for it.”  
   
[Pink Shit] _Sent: 12:24_  
Yeah, we’ll come along. Shoot me the address and we’ll meet you there.  
   
[Haru-chan ❤] _Sent: 12:25_  
Yayyyy!  <3 It’s going to be good, I promise! So it’s on the corner of...  
   
\--/--  
   
“Do I look okay?”  
   
Rin finished adjusting his shirt and glanced over at Haru, who was buttoning up a suit jacket. “You look amazing. I don’t think we really need to be this formal, but I remember that restaurant having a pretty glamourous image, so it doesn’t hurt to be safe, right?”  
   
“What about ties?” Haru was fiddling with his collar. “Or is that a bit much?”  
   
“Bit much. It’s only dinner, after all.” Rin checked his watch. “It’s at the other side of town, right? We’d better head off soon, don’t want to be late.”  
   
\--/--  
   
“Kisumi, please stop playing with your buttons, they’ll come loose!”  
   
“Sorry, I’m just a little nervous…” He looked up from his sleeve to Makoto, chewing on his lip. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen everyone, and I’m scared they won’t like me.”  
   
“Of course they’ll like you.” Makoto took his hand, gently rubbing circles across his fingers. “It’ll be fine, I promise.”  
   
“Yeah?” He looked away again, almost on the verge of tears. “I’ve barely spoken to Haru since we last met up, I only messaged Rin to thank him for his help getting my store set up, and I’ve not said a word to Sousuke or Gou since school. I’m amazed they agreed to come with us.”  
   
Makoto’s other hand was cupping his face now, tilting it up to look at him. “Don’t worry about it, okay? We’ll have a great time, and I’m sure everyone else will as well.”  
   
Kisumi nodded, wiping at his eyes. “Okay. We should probably get going though, the reservation’s at 8.”  
   
\--/--  
   
"Gorgeous as always.”  
   
“You think so?” Gou spun around, her dress lifting up as she showed it off to Sousuke. “It’s a new one that I haven’t worn yet.”  
   
“It looks good. Purple suits you.” He smiled, his fingers stroking along the satin. “You should wear dresses more.”  
   
“Eh, I find they’re best saved for special occasions. Tights are kinda itchy, too.” She picked at the material on her legs to prove her point.  
   
Sousuke tutted, standing up and checking his tie in the mirror. “Does this look straight to you?”  
   
Gou turned his around, fiddling with the silk a little. “Yeah, it’s fine. Don’t fuss over it - they’re our friends, I’m sure they won’t mind a slightly crooked tie.” She smiled up at him. “Ready to go?”  
   
He grabbed his car keys. “Yeah. Let’s head out, don’t wanna hold everyone up.”  
   
\--/--  
   
Haru and Rin were the first to show up at the restaurant, arriving about 10 minutes early. They saw Sousuke’s car pull up into the car park shortly after them, Rin giving them both a wave as they approached.  
   
“Brother!” Gou immediately dove into his chest in a hug, squeezing him gently. “I’ve missed you so much!”  
   
He hugged her back, returning the squeeze. “It has been a while, huh? How’s it going?”  
   
She pulled away, moving her hands onto his arms. “Well! University’s getting better, looks like I’m going to graduate with at least a Ryou grade!”  
   
Rin smiled wide. “Really? I’m so happy for you, I’m sure you’ll get it!”  
   
Gou’s eyes widened, her grip on his arms tightening a little. “Thank you, Rin!” She smiled back, nodding.  
   
Sousuke’s arm slid around her waist. “Rin. Haru. It’s good to see you both again.”  
   
Haru nodded at him, Rin gave a small salute. “And you too. How’s the shoulder?”  
   
“A lot better, actually. I’m able to do some heavy lifting again, which is good. Slowly getting my strength back. You guys still swimming?”  
   
“Occasionally.” Haru glanced over at Rin, who smiled. “Not together as much, what with our differing schedules. But yeah, we’re still at the pool every week.”  
   
“That’s good, I was worried you’d had to give it up.” Sousuke nodded, turning to Gou to gently kiss her head. “Hopefully I can get back into it. One day.”  
   
Rin’s eye twitched a little, his brotherly instinct trying to kick in. Thankfully, he was interrupted by a twinkle of pink in his eyeline.  
   
“Hey guys, sorry we’re a little late!” Kisumi shouted from the car park, running ahead of Makoto. “Did you go inside yet?”  
   
“No, no, we waited for you.” Rin glanced at his watch “It’s almost 8, so we should go get our table.” He looked over at Makoto trailing behind. “You okay back there?”  
   
“I’m fine, just had trouble locking the car!” He waved to the group. “Hey everyone!”  
   
\--/--  
   
“Everything on the menu sounds so good… I don’t know what to choose!” Kisumi cried out, spoilt for choice but with no idea what he wanted. Makoto leant over, trying to help him decide.  
   
Gou was pointing out various parts of the menu to Sousuke, doubling checking that he wasn’t allergic to anything in the sharing platters that she was taking an interest in. She was leant into his shoulder, arm looped under his.  
   
Meanwhile, Rin and Haru weren’t even looking at the menus. Rin was just about concealing a low growl aimed in Sousuke’s direction, and Haru was desperately trying to look away from Makoto doting on Kisumi lest it make him feel queasy.  
   
“You know Rin,” he whispered to his partner, “you didn’t have to agree to come out.” Haru gave him a sideways leer. “Especially if you’re just going to play babysitter for Gou.”  
   
“I am not playing babysitter, Haru.” Rin almost spat back at him. “I’m just… making sure they stay safe, that’s all.”  
   
“Uh-huh.” Haru laughed to himself.  
   
“Says you, anyway. You haven’t stopped making faces at Kisumi and Makoto since we sat down.” Rin glanced over at them. “They’re not doing any harm by existing next to each other. Just because we don’t really touch in public doesn’t mean they can’t.”  
   
Haru sighed. He was right, but he still didn’t 100% like Kisumi touching Makoto. It just felt weird to him. Maybe it was that odd connection they’ve had since childhood, who knows. Rin nudged him with his elbow.  
   
“At least decide what you want to eat before you chew them out for being a bit goo-goo with each other.”  
   
\--/--  
   
Haru and Rin were the only ones who didn’t want to share a desert together. Rin was perfectly happy with a coffee, and Haru was slicing through a chocolate cake by himself. On the other side of the table, Sousuke was being fed a spoonful of sundae by Gou, and Kisumi was carefully cutting a brownie into two slices.  
   
Rin sneered at his sister, who simply stuck her tongue out at him. “You’re just jealous that you’re not getting any ice cream, Rin.”  
   
“No way! I’m perfectly happy with my latte.” He huffed, looking over at Makoto just in time to watch Kisumi lick a stray drop of chocolate sauce from his cheek. He heard Haru fake-gagging next to him, and kicked him under the table.  
   
\--/--  
   
“Thank you so much for coming out tonight, everyone! I really enjoyed the meal!” Kisumi smiled, running round to hug the other four. He took Makoto’s hand, waving to them all as they walked back to the car.  
   
Sousuke turned to Rin and Haru, arm around Gou’s shoulders. “It’s been good to catch up with you both again.”  
   
“And you, big guy.” Rin reached out, shaking his outstretched hand. “Take care with that shoulder, okay? I wanna swim with you again some day in the future.” He turned to his sister. “And good luck on your course - I’m sure you’ll do amazing.”  
   
Gou dipped out of Sousuke’s touch to hug him again. “Thank you, brother. That means a lot. I promise I won’t disappoint you!”  
   
They waved goodbye to them as Sousuke led Gou to the car and when they left, leaving the two of them alone outside the restaurant.  
   
Rin turned to Haru, grabbing his collar. “We really need to teach you better table manners, Haru.”  
   
Haru glared at him, grabbing his sleeve in return. “You need to let go of that sister complex of yours, first.”  
   
“... You are such a piece of shit.” Rin smashed their lips together, his other hand winding around his waist to pull him close.  
   
“I love you. Somehow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Ryou grade is the equivalent of a B in Japanese 4-grade university systems. It's a "good" grade, given with 70 - 79% of the marks.


	10. First Time For Everything [Makoto/fem!Rin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second of the gift-fics for rolic after her recent streams - I just had to get this one written after her beautiful work on this scene. Enjoy!

“I wanna try it.” Makoto looked over the box in his hand, checking the details of the toy. “This’ll fit you comfortably, right?”  
   
Rin checked the measurements. “Yeah, it’ll be fine. Does it come with everything?”  
   
“I think so.” He looked at the list of contents on the base of the box. “But it doesn’t vibrate or anything…”  
   
“Oh don’t worry about that. This is all about you, Mako. You’re always doing everything for me, so I think it’s time we changed over for once.”  
   
“Are you sure? I feel kinda bad…”  
   
Rin took the box from his hands. “It’s fine. Trust me.” She blew him a kiss before turning around and walking over to the cashier.  
   
He glanced to his left, spotting a row of horrifically pink bottles on the stand next to him. Realising what it was, he grabbed one of them and followed Rin to the tills.  
   
\---  
   
He looked up at her and readjusted his knees slightly to get more comfortable. “Is this okay?”  
   
Rin nodded, tightening the straps on the harness. “Are you still sure you wanna do this?”  
   
“Positive. You mentioned it a few weeks ago, and I got a little curious.” Makoto played with his fingers as he spoke. “And now here we ar- oh my god Rin it's huge.”  
   
She was stood in front of him, large silicone penis a foot from his face. “It’s only 5 inches, you'll be fine. You're larger than this thing, and if I can take that monster in my mouth you can do this.”  
   
He swallowed, eyeing up the toy. “If you're sure…” He leant forward, tongue slowly licking the head.  
   
“Just take it slowly, we go at your pace - okay?” She threaded fingers into his hair, carefully guiding him along the length as he rolled his tongue around it. He kissed her thigh when he reached the base, going back and pressing his lips to the tip.  
   
Inhaling through his nose, Makoto slowly pushed forward, starting to take the head into his mouth. He glanced up at Rin, who was starting to pant slightly, her chest bobbing with her breaths. He continued on, taking another inch between his lips without breaking eye contact. Rin groaned, fishing her hand into his hair.   
   
“God, you look so good down there.” Her thumb stroked his temple, encouraging. “You sure you've never done this before?”  
   
Makoto snorted, lightly slapping her leg. He pushed further down, past the halfway point now. With another deep inhale of air, he relaxed his throat and took the rest of the length in one movement. When the toy touched the back of his mouth he coughed, fingers squeezing Rin’s legs.   
   
“Woah, easy there. Don't want you throwing up later.” She cupped his chin, slowly sliding the toy out of his mouth. He took a sharp gulp of air and coughed again, wiping his mouth and looking up at her again.   
   
“Sorry… I was getting into it a little too much I think, overestimated myself…” Makoto flushed, turning away. “Was it okay for you?”  
   
“Well, sadly it's not real so I didn't feel anything… but I'm pretty turned on right now, not gonna lie. A dick in your mouth really suits you.”  
   
He spluttered, coughing once more. She crouched down, hand on his cheek. “Do you want to try taking it the other way?”  
   
Makoto nodded, kissing her gently. “Be gentle with me.”  
   
\---  
   
Rin kissed Makoto’s shoulder as she carefully eased the tip into him, feeling his entrance loosen up a little around the silicone in her hand. He groaned quietly, his fingers tightening around her hand, currently resting on his hip.  
   
“Tell me if it starts to hurt, okay?” She kissed him again, pushing a little more into him.  
   
“It’s fine at the moment… if you take it slowly I should be okay.” Makoto breathed out, taking another deep inhale of air.  
   
“You’re doing great, honey. Just relax and you’ll be fine.” Rin dripped a little more lube onto the remaining length, rubbing soothing circles into Makoto’s fingers. She pushed again, easing half of the dildo into him. He was panting quietly, hand squeezing hers again.  
   
“I can take the rest now, I think.” He swallowed, trying to stop his throat from going totally dry.  
   
Rin let go of the dick, putting both arms on Makoto’s waist. He linked their fingers with one, the other bracing against the headboard. She smoothly slid the rest of the length into him, leaning down and kissing his spine, pausing whilst he adjusted to the new intrusion. “Let me know when you’re ready.”  
   
He nodded, taking more deep breaths and trying to relax his muscles. “Alright, you can go.”  
   
She slowly pulled back, smiling at the slight shivers running down his back. When she was almost completely out, Rin slowly thrust back in, digging her fingers into Makoto’s skin as she did so. He moaned quietly, gently pressing back into her. She repeated her movements a few times, gentle so that Makoto could get used to the feeling.  
   
“R-Rin… you can go a little harder, it’s starting to feel good, hurt less…” He twisted his head to look at her through his hair, and she had to bite her lip. He was blushing fiercely, sweat sticking his fringe to his forehead and little pants of pleasure brushing through his still-swollen lips from their kissing session earlier.  
   
She nodded, pulling out of him again before snapping her hips forward in one large thrust. Makoto cried out her name, his grip on the headboard tightening. Rin pushed deeper into him and he moaned even louder when she hit his prostate, screwing his eyes shut as stars flooded his vision.  
   
“Hn… Rin… Do that again?”  
   
Rin pulled out completely, sliding back into Makoto with a little more force this time. He dropped his head into the pillow, biting down onto it and groaning loudly, pushing back against the toy in his ass and starting to slowly grind against it.  
   
“Mako, you’re really getting into this… Want me to go faster?”  
   
He nodded again, letting go of Rin’s hand to bundle his fists into the bedsheets. Rin swallowed, taking in his flushed cheeks, his desperate expression, and his twitching muscles - he looked absolutely gorgeous. She leant down to kiss the back of his neck, one hand moving to tangle her fingers into his hair.  
   
“Alright, I’m going to move.”  
   
Straightening up again, Rin started to fuck Makoto harder, his moans and whines getting louder and higher in pitch. She wrapped her free hand around his neglected dick, pumping it in time with her thrusts.  
   
“Ahn… R… Rin!” He grabbed onto her hand, slowing her down. “I don’t wanna come yet..!”  
   
She chuckled, letting go of him and stopping her movement completely. “No? Then… do you want to change positions?”  
   
\---  
   
Makoto placed his hands on Rin’s legs, slowly lifting himself up and off the dildo. His thighs were shaking, and Rin gently stroked her hands across them.  
   
“It’s okay, just take it slowly.” She smiled at him, watching as he carefully lowered himself back down with another shuddering moan. “You look so good, Mako. I could get used to this.”  
   
“Y-Yeah..?” He looked away for a moment, blush creeping onto his cheeks again. “It feels really good, so… I’d like to try this some more.”  
   
“You like it that much? I’ll be happy to oblige any time you want, honey.” Rin thrust up into him, taking pleasure in his sharp gasp and how his thighs squeezed her waist. She pressed her nails into his skin, slowly pulling her fingers down his legs. Makoto moaned again, slowly starting to fuck himself on the toy.  
   
“D-Don’t say that, it’s embarrassing…” Makoto attempted to sound shy, but the lewd noises coming from Rin’s crotch area somewhat lessened the idea. He covered his face with his arm, biting down on it to cover up his sounds of pleasure.  
   
Rin reached up and grabbed his wrist, pulling it down and linking their fingers. “Don’t hide yourself, I wanna see how gorgeous you look.” He whined, screwing his eyes shut tightly. “Trust me, you're beautiful. I've not seen you make that face in a long time… you doing okay?”  
   
Biting his lip, he nodded again. “Yeah… it feels really good, Rin. Is it good for you?”  
   
“Shh…” She cooed at him, slowly wrapping her fingers around his cock. “Don't worry about me, this is all about you, remember?” She began to pump him again as she thrust up into him, getting herself into a comfortable rhythm. “How do you manage this position with me, Mako? I can barely move…”  
   
He didn't answer her, but instead moved both of his hands onto her stomach and lifted himself up, a shuddering moan passing through his lips before he slammed himself back down into her crotch. She gasped in return, the motion pressing the harness against her clit.  
   
Rin tried to push into him again, but Makoto pushed against her again, growling quietly. “Don't worry… I've got this now.” He flashed her a wide grin and suddenly started to ride her with a strength she'd never seen from him before, panting and moaning as he fucked himself into a stupor.   
   
She pumped him faster, her now free hand cupping his balls and gently playing with them - she felt them tense up as he approached his orgasm, his voice growing in volume and pitch as the toy pressed into his sweet spot over and over.   
   
“Ah… ngh… Rin, I'm so close…” He sucked in one last deep breath and cried her name as he came, hot white shooting onto her heaving chest, some catching her lips and dripping onto her hand. She moaned alongside him, tipping her head back into the pillow while Makoto rode out his orgasm, toy buried deep in his ass.   
   
They were silent for a few minutes after, their panting breaths the only sound save for the clock ticking on the wall.  
   
“That… was amazing.” Makoto was the first to speak, his voice husky from screaming. He looked down at Rin, jolting slightly when he saw the mess he’d made. “OhgoshI’msosorryletmegetyouatissue!” He tried to get up, and immediately stopped himself when a spark of pain shot through his lower half.  
   
“Don't rush to get up, darling; you're going to be a bit sore.” Rin smiled at him. “I can get a shower, don't worry about it. Just carefully ease yourself off me and lay down while you get used to the awkward pain.”  
   
Makoto whimpered, sliding off the toy slowly and falling to the side, face down in the pillow.  
   
“It won't hurt for too long. Honest.”


	11. ReiGisa Week 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of the drabbles I wrote from this year's ReiGisa Week event!
> 
> Days 4 and 6 are incomplete, so I'll drop them into the list when I've got them done~

**Day 1 - Hand Holding**  
   
“Rei-chan!” Nagisa barreled into him, almost toppling Rei onto the floor. “That was so cool!”  
   
He readjusted his balance to compensate for the new addition of weight hanging from his arm, gently patting Nagisa’s head. “It wasn't that impressive - this is only the first heat; the bars will start getting higher from here.”  
   
Nagisa pouted, nuzzling into Rei’s bicep. “But it was still cool! You look so good flying through the air like that!” He smiled into his skin, cuddling closer. “I'm sure you'll have no problem going all the way, Rei-chan. I believe in you.”  
   
Rei looped his arm around his shoulders, squeezing Nagisa gently and pulling him a little closer. “Thank you, Nagisa-kun.”  
   
They stayed together in silence for a few moments, holding each other tightly.  
   
“Ne, do you miss swimming?” Nagisa asked, seemingly out of nowhere.  
   
Rei hummed, sighing quietly. “I do, a little.” Another hum. “But it's nice to do something different. And I still get to see everybody, so in a way it's like I never left.” He looked down at Nagisa. “Do you?”  
   
He nodded, fingers tightening into Rei’s arm. “Yeah… a lot.” A sniff, a shaky inhale of breath. “But at least Haru-chan and Rinrin are still going. They're here somewhere, right?”  
   
“They said they'd come and watch. They'll be in the stands somewhere, we can meet up with them after.” Rei buried his fingers in Nagisa's hair, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. “I know it's been months since we saw them last… I miss them too.”  
   
“What about Makoto?” Nagisa pulled back, wiping tears from his eyes with his sleeve. “When's he coming back?”  
   
“I think he said his studies finish in a couple of months, so not too long to wait.”  
   
“He's still wanting to be an international coach, right? So he can train Olympians?”  
   
“Yeah, that's his goal once he's finished at university. Maybe he'll end up coaching Haruka-senpai one day.” Rei smiled, continuing his movement in Nagisa's hair.  
   
“That'd be nice… He's a good coach, Mako-chan. I'm sure they'll be amazing together.” Nagisa held up his hand, spreading his fingers. Rei took a moment to notice, with a small ‘ah’, and linked their hands together. “I’m so glad I get to see you every day, Rei-chan.”  
   
Rei leant down and kissed their intertwined fingers. “Me too, Nagisa-kun. Waking up every morning with you in my arms… I wouldn’t change that for anything.”  
   
“Are you ever going to drop the ‘kun’?” Nagisa giggled, the kiss tickling him slightly.  
   
“Only when you stop with the ‘chan’.” Rei smiled, lowering both of their hands. “Would you like to take a walk around the stadium? I’ve got about an hour until the next heat.”  
   
Nagisa nodded, taking the lead and tugging Rei along with him, squeezing his hand gently. “You should give me the tour.”  
 

* * *

**Day 2 - Alternate Universe**  
   
“I’ve told you to sit down and stay quiet, Nagisa. I don’t want things being knocked over and wasting precious resources.”  
   
“But Rei, it’s fun to watch you work!” Nagisa pouted, walking over to him with a glass vial hovering behind him. “And look, I’m helping!” He floated the bottle to where Rei was stood watching a pot of liquid heating up.  
   
Rei glanced over to him, and he beamed wide with a smile that could rival the stars themselves in its brightness. He sighed, but couldn’t help the small smirk that tugged at his lips. “Alright, but just be careful, okay? It’s bad enough that you’re down here without the Master’s permission; I don’t want to have to explain your presence if something goes wrong.”  
   
“Oh, psssh. I don’t need permission to visit you, Rei. You’re the head alchemist, everybody comes to you at some point or another.”  
   
“While this is true, they usually need me for something. You just like to procrastinate from your studies.” Rei side-eyed him as he worked, watching him wander around the lab and peer into various beakers and bottles. At his accusation, Nagisa stood bolt upright, giving him an indignant, wide-eyed look.  
   
“I am offended by your choice of words, Rei. That hurts!” He pouted again, giving his best impression of a kicked puppy.  
   
“Offended, but you’re not denying it.” He chuckled to himself. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re really suited for an apprentice sorcerer; you’re far too cloud-headed.”  
   
This prompted a squeak from Nagisa, closely followed by a huff and footsteps heading further into the lab. “You’re so mean to me, Rei! We could be working together soon, and I demand only the utmost respect!”  
   
Rei snorted, laughing out loud this time. “Oh, my Lord, my sincere apologies!” He carefully poured the bubbling liquid from the pot into a beaker full of powder, leaning back to avoid the cobalt smoke billowing out. “How could I have been so callous towards you?! Please accept my grovelling and begging, and find it in your heart to forgive my foolishness!”  
   
He heard Nagisa burst into fits of laughter somewhere at the other side of the room. “Oh, head alchemist, you are correct in your estimations of yourself - you are indeed foolish and callous; and to be honest, I should have you recommended for beheading in light of your disgraceful comments!”  
   
Putting the (highly volatile) solution down on the table, Rei had to clutch at his stomach he was laughing so hard, almost bringing himself to a coughing fit. His glasses were quickly discarded too, his face buried in his hand to try and stifle the noise. Nagisa returned to his side, equally stuck in a loop of giggles. He clung to Rei’s shoulder to try and steady himself, stopping him from buckling over. Their laughter continued for a few minutes more - just when one had managed to stop, he’d catch sight of the other and the cycle would start all over again, until eventually they both settled down and caught their breaths. Rei picked up his glasses and replaced them in position; they both looked at each other, smiling softly. Nagisa sighed quietly, nuzzling into Rei’s shoulder.  
   
“I should probably get going, the Master will be hunting me down…” He wrapped his arms around Rei’s, squeezing gently. “But I don’t want to leave, it’s always fun spending time with you…”  
   
Rei rest his hand on his shoulder, rubbing gentle circles into Nagisa’s robes. “You know you can come down here whenever you get chance. I really don’t mind entertaining you for a while.” He kissed the top of his head gently. “Just don’t neglect your studies too much.”  
   
Nagisa sighed again, a little more dramatically this time. “You’re sounding like my mother, Rei.” Another squeeze. “But I won’t. One day, I’ll be a proper sorcerer, and I can come and ask you for all sorts of crazy potions and enchantments. And then you’ll never get rid of me!”  
   
He snorted, rolling his eyes. “Oh no, what a shame that would be.” Nudging him slightly, Rei pushed Nagisa’s face up with his shoulder and cupped his chin with his free hand. “I can’t imagine a better use of my time.”  
   
The blush that shot onto Nagisa’s cheeks was bright rose red, and he quickly turned his head away to hide his embarrassment from Rei. “D-Don’t surprise me like that, Rei..! I still don’t even know if we’re allowed to be seeing each other like this!”  
   
“I’m the head alchemist, Nagisa. I don’t think they particularly care who I take to my bedchambers each night, so long as I’m providing the tower with all the necessary items they need from me.” He laughed aloud again as he watched Nagisa squirm under his choice of words, his entire face heating up. “Let them talk, or whatever they want to do, but it won’t stop me from seeing you; I’ll fight if I have to.”  
   
He couldn’t hold his emotions any more - Nagisa stretched himself up onto his toes and kissed Rei full on the lips, his hands clinging tightly to his apron. Rei reciprocated with vigour, sliding his hand behind Nagisa’s neck to pull him closer. They connected for only a moment, but it left their lips tingling when they parted.  
   
“That’s so addicting… I could kiss you all day, Nagisa.”  
   
“Well, there’s nothing really stopping you…” He smirked, his eyelids lowering to a more seductive level. “We could always try something a little more, if you wanted?”  
   
Now it was Rei’s turn to blush; he gently pushed Nagisa away, coughing quietly. “Well, uh… yes. Maybe, uh, later…” He adjusted the collar of his overshirt, undoing the top button to try and cool himself off.  
   
Nagisa laughed again, the sound bright as it echoed throughout the now silent lab. “You’re so easily flustered, Rei. You need to work on that!” He tapped his nose before walking away towards the sink at the back of the room. He grabbed an empty flask on his way there, filling it with tap water.  
   
“What’re you doing?”  
   
“Just a little present, from me to you.” Nagisa put the flask down on the table, and with a small muttering of magic, conjured a beautiful bouquet of purple roses to sit within it. “They should last a couple of days.”  
   
Rei was quiet as he admired Nagisa’s work. “They’re gorgeous, Nagisa… thank you. I’ll take good care of them.” He picked up the flask, and moved it to a table closer to the wall - one that Nagisa noted seemed far less cluttered, but also far less used.  
   
“What’s that desk for?”  
   
“Oh, nothing any more. I used to write all of my recipes down, but I’ve committed every one of them to memory now, so it’s not really needed. It’s also a lot safer if I put the flowers over there; I don’t want to accidentally damage them, after all.”  
   
He smiled again, playing with the sleeves of his robes. “That’s probably a good idea. Though, I could just make you some more if anything happened to them.”  
   
“That’s true, but…” Rei turned around to face him. “They wouldn’t be as special then, would they?”  
   
Nagisa gasped quietly, tears suddenly prickling at the edge of his vision. “Rei…” He wiped at his eyes, making a move for the door. “I’d best get back. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”  
   
He was stopped by Rei’s arm blocking the entryway. “No, I’ll see you tonight; I know where your quarters are. I’ll be there for half-past nine at the latest.” His flashed Nagisa a grin, turning back to his work in the middle of the lab. Nagisa nodded, blowing a kiss to him before he left.  
   
There were only a few hours left of study, anyways.  
 

* * *

**Day 3 - “I don’t want to give up”**  
   
“I-I don’t want to give up, Nagisa.”  
   
Rei was shuddering as the tears spilled down his cheeks, his arms hanging useless at his side. The clatter of plastic echoed around the locker room as his goggles hit the floor, quickly followed by the rapid patter of feet on the tile as Nagisa dove into Rei and buried his head into his chest.  
   
“I know, Rei. I know…” He wrapped his arms tightly around Rei’s waist, nuzzling into his skin. “It hurts me, too… How long have they given you?”  
   
He fell silent again, taking deep breaths. “About a month, they say. It’s no longer treatable, but if they’d realised sooner then I might have had a fighting chance.” He fisted his fingers in Nagisa’s hair, pressing his face into soft gold to try and mask his sobs. Nagisa squeezed him tighter, his hands roaming across Rei’s lower back in an effort to soothe him. “I’m never going to be able to see you again…” A fresh wave of tears came over him, breaths shaking as he exhaled.  
   
Nagisa was crying, too; he clung to Rei and almost choked on his sobs. “Don’t w-worry though… I… I’ll always be with you. I’ll n-never leave your side, Rei - I promise!” He sucked in a deep gulp of air. “Even if your eyes can’t tell you I’m there, I will be.”  
   
“I know you will. I may be blind in a month’s time, but you’ll keep guiding me forward, won’t you?”  
   
Nagisa nodded, forehead brushing against Rei’s chest again. “Of course.” He leant up to kiss his neck gently. “But until then, we should spend as much time as we can swimming, okay? With Haru-chan and Mako-chan, too.” Another kiss. “There’s no point wasting time, is there? I want you to enjoy your sight while you can…” He sighed. “Maybe we can all show you another sight that you’ve never been before, ne?”  
   
Rei chuckled quietly, the sound vibrating against Nagisa through his throat. “I’d like that, yes.” He kissed Nagisa’s forehead, slowly letting go of him so he could bend down to pick up his goggles. “Do you want to head home yet?”  
   
He shook his head. “Not yet. Can we go back to the pool?”  
   
“Of course. You do need to practice your speed bursts, after all.” Rei smiled, taking Nagisa’s arm and pulling him towards the door back to the pool. “I’ll time you, alright?”  
   
Nagisa grinned, laughing quietly. “Alright. I’ll beat my best time for sure!”  
   
It was important that Rei committed that kind of sight into his memory; burnt it into the deepest recesses of his mind. That way, even when his sight failed him, he could always tell Nagisa he looked beautiful, and would always be able to smile at the faint blush on his cheeks. He’d come to cherish these moments together soon, so he needed as many as possible - a photo album’s worthless if it’s empty.  
 

* * *

**Day 4 - Astronomy**  
   
_They laid together in the field, staring up at the stars above them. It was a warm night, but they were still cuddled together on the blanket._  
   
_“The sky’s so clear tonight. I wasn’t expecting this kind of luck.” Rei noted, glancing around at all of the tiny lights._  
   
_“Wasn’t it supposed to snow?” Nagisa asked, itching his nose. “I thought that’s what we packed the blanket for.”_  
   
_“That’s what the forecast said, but I suppose if it was snowing, we wouldn’t even be here.”_  
   
_Nagisa hummed. “Ohh, that’s a good point.” He tipped his head further up to try and find any stars he recognised. “Hey, is that Venus up there?”_  
   
_Rei followed his finger, spotting the large white blob. “No, no - Venus doesn’t show up until morning. That’ll be Jupiter at this time of night.”_  
   
_Nagisa cooed with awe, snuggling closer to Rei as he began to reel off facts about Jupiter that he’d never heard before._  
 

* * *

**Day 5 - Body Modification**  
   
Rei ducked through the curtain that separated the front counter from the back room, being led along by Nagisa’s hand in his.  
   
“Ignore the buzz of the needles, you get used to it after a while.” He squeezed Rei’s hand gently, tugging him further to the back. “All the piercing is done this side of the room. It’s a bit quieter over here.”  
   
Rei was admiring the tattoo artists at work as they went past, actually stopping still at some points to watch.  
   
“If you want one doing, you’ll have to come back another day. They’re all booked up today.” He turned to see Nagisa poking his tongue out at him, giving his arm another pull. “C’mon, Rei-chan; you promised that you’d let me do this for you!”  
   
He sighed, smiling through the nerves. “I did, didn’t I…” Resigning to his fate, Rei continued to follow Nagisa to his studio, tucked away in a corner of the lot. “But this is what I wanted, so I can’t really fault you.”  
   
Nagisa let go of his hand, bouncing around to the other side of the large leather chair. “You sure you’re okay with me choosing the piercing, though?”  
   
“One hundred percent. I trust your taste; you’re a professional after all.” Rei took his glasses off and folded them over his t-shirt.  
   
“Oh, here.” Nagisa took them from him, putting them at the back of the workbench. “Don’t wanna get those broken accidentally.” He patted the chair. “C’mon, take a seat. It won’t take long.”  
   
Rei sat as requested, getting himself comfortable. He closed his eyes, listening to Nagisa preparing his tools. He’d already been shown the technique a few times when he was allowed to sit with him; sterilising the equipment and the piercing itself, getting the anti-bacterial swabs ready for the job… he began to relax, the clink of metal oddly soothing.  
   
“Alright, Rei-chan. Ready to go?” He hummed, readjusting himself slightly and wincing at the way the leather stuck to his skin. “Not super nervous or anything?”  
   
“I’m super duper nervous, Nagisa. But I do trust you, so I’m sure I’ll be fine.” He opened his left eye to peer at the somewhat blurry shape of Nagisa sat next to him.  
   
“It won’t hurt for long, I promise. It’s a really quick pain at first, but it’ll just be a dull throb afterwards.” He held a bottle close to Rei’s face so he could focus on it. “I’ve got this numbing gel though, so it should be relatively painless.” Nagisa doubled checked his equipment before pulling on a pair of latex gloves.  
   
“Shouldn’t you be asking me if I’m allergic to latex?”  
   
“Oh, I should. But I know you’re not, so it’s okay.”  
   
“Wait, ho- oh. Oh, of course.” Rei could feel his face heating up. “Carry on then. As you were.”  
   
Nagisa laughed loudly, thumping his arm with the side of his fist. “You caught on quicker than I expected. Good job.” He began to rub the gel over Rei’s ear, massaging it into the skin. “Alright, I’m gonna get started. Let me know at any point if you want to stop, okay?”  
   
“I will, don’t worry.” He inhaled deep, nodding. “I’m ready.”  
   
Grabbing a cork from a bag underneath the chair, Nagisa carefully lined the needle up with Rei’s helix and made sure he was in the right spot. “Deep breaths, Rei. I’m going in.” He pushed, piercing through the soft skin with ease. He felt Rei flinch, carefully pulling the needle back through and putting it in position for the second hole. With another swift movement, the deed was done; Nagisa carefully swabbed away the blood and cleaned up the punctures.  
   
Rei hissed when the alcohol nipped at the new wounds, but grit his teeth and powered through the pain. He felt Nagisa kiss his cheek, whispering something about it being ‘nearly done’, before the strange feeling of metal pushing through his ear hit him. He winced at the odd sensation, but it was soon over.   
   
“There we are. Finished.” Nagisa slid his chair back over to the worktop, cleaning off his tools and re-sterilising everything. “Take your time, I’ll show you when you’re ready to sit up.”  
   
He took a few moments of breathing to calm down; he was oddly un-nerved and sweaty for such a simple procedure. He wasn’t sure whether it was the act itself, the intimacy of what just happened, or that fact he’d just allowed his boyfriend to jam a metal needle through his skin.   
   
“Alright, let’s have a look at what you’ve done to me.”  
   
Nagisa fetched his glasses, carefully helping him slide them past the new piercing. He took out his phone and snapped a photo, spinning the screen around to show Rei. He gasped, quickly covering his mouth with his hand. Nagisa had chosen a scaffold; a beautiful metallic blue bar running across the top half of his ear. It was striped with gold towards the ends, and the caps were small gold-coloured spikes.   
   
“It’s… beautiful. Oh, Nagisa, I love it.” Rei looked like he was about to burst into tears. “I knew I was right to trust you… thank you so much.” He handed Nagisa his phone back, pulling his head down for a brief kiss.  
   
“Don’t mention it!” Nagisa chirped when they broke apart. “I’m so happy you let me do this for you.” He grinned wide, wheeling himself back over to the desk. “Don’t forget to look after it, though.” He dropped a bottle of saline solution and a pack of cotton buds into Rei’s lap. “At least twice a day, give the holes a good clean. I can help you if it’s a bit awkward to do alone; sometimes it’s easier to run water over your ear and cover the whole piercing with soap, which is much less difficult with another person there.”  
   
“I’m sure I’ll shout you if I need help. You’re the expert aft-”  
   
He was cut short by Nagisa climbing on top of him, lips connecting with his. His knees were either side of Rei’s waist, chests pressed together. They moaned quietly together, Nagisa pushing him backwards so the chair reclined slightly.  
   
“Sorry Rei, but you look so good with that thing… I can’t help myself.” Nagisa was panting against his cheek, slowly starting to grind their crotches together.  
   
“N-Nagisa…! I know you’ve got some odd sexual urges but this surely isn’t the pla-aahn…”  
   
Nagisa’s teeth were biting at his earlobe, hot breath tickling his skin. “Don’t worry, we’re really far away from everyone else; they prefer working up near the front. And I’ll be quiet… I promise.”  
   
Giving another defeated - but this time slightly aroused - sigh, Rei palmed the front of Nagisa’s pants. “Well, it looks like you’re eager to get started.” He flicked open the button and zip in one swift movement, hooking fingers under the waistband of Nagisa’s boxers. “But there’s no way you’re going to be quiet.” He grabbed Nagisa’s hair with his other hand, pulling him back so they were eye to eye. “You never are.”  
   
Chills ran down Nagisa’s spine, shuddering with lust. “Challenge accepted.”  
 

* * *

**Day 6 - Glasses**  
   
_“Can you read the last 2 lines for me please, Nagisa?”_  
   
_“Uh… ka, mo, ra… su… tsu? I think? … I’m struggling at the bottom line, though.”_  
   
_“Hmm.” Rei checked his case of lenses, inserting a couple into the frames of the testing glasses. “Alright, how about… this one?” He flicked one of the new lenses into place._  
   
_“It’s… a little better. They’re still hard to read, but they’re a bit clearer.” Another lens. “Better, but still fuzzy.” And another. “Ah, perfect! I can read… ki, no, mu, a, shi, ru and o.”_  
   
_“Excellent.” Rei jotted some numbers down on his clipboard, removing the apparatus from Nagisa’s head. “Looks like your sight’s gotten a little worse. I’m going to set you up a prescription for some glasses - you’re at the stage where you’re going to start needing them.”_  
   
_Nagisa pouted a little. “Will I need them permanently?”_  
   
_“Not all the time, no. Long distance reading is where you’ll be using them most.” Rei handed him a small prescription card. “Keep using them for a few weeks, see how you feel. You can always come back sooner if they’re irritating you.”_  
   
_“Alright, I’ll give them a go.” He took the card, fingers lingering a little too long on Rei’s skin. “You’re giving me a discount on the frames, right?” A quick wink, and a flick of his tongue._  
   
_“Hah, you wish. ‘Friends and family’ unfortunately isn’t applicable in this business.” Rei batted at his head with a pen._  
 

* * *

**Day 7 - Freestyle**  
   
“Would you like to join me?” Rei was leant against the doorframe leading to the bathroom; a carefully draped towel the only thing covering his naked body.   
   
Nagisa spluttered, coughing on the drink he’d just taken a sip of. “I, uh…” He tried his hardest not to stare, but Rei was shamelessly flaunting himself in front of him - not an easy thing to do. “Y-Yeah, I'd love to…” Nagisa swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.   
   
“Very well. I'll see you in there.” He smirked, pushing away from the frame and returning to the bathroom, flashing Nagisa his backside for a brief moment before he closed the door behind him.  
   
He sat still for a few moments, mind momentarily frozen by the information currently running through it. Yeah, they've had sex before, so it's not like this kind of interaction was a new thing for Nagisa. But it was very rare that he saw Rei looking quite that sensual and seductive, so the image was throwing him for a loop a little bit. He shook his head to rid himself of the nerves that had built up, and made his way to the bathroom, shrugging off his clothes along the way.   
   
He opened the door to Rei bending down to pick up the soap, giving Nagisa ample opportunity to admire his ass. He quietly opened the door to the cubicle, hoping Rei wouldn't notice, and climbed in behind him. Certain that Rei was oblivious to his stealthy entrance, he slapped his hand across his buttock; Rei yelped, immediately standing up and turning to face him.  
   
He was massaging the red spot carefully, wincing as the pain made itself apparent. “There are multiple ways to announce ones presence that don't involve physical violence.” Nagisa's grin was full of mischief, eyes practically sparkling with joy. “You're lucky I love you so much. Now get under here and try keep your hands to yourself for just a moment.”  
   
Nagisa snorted, ducking under Rei’s arm to stand under the spray of water. “Yes sir, right away sir!” As he worked the water into his hair, he felt slick skin press against his and Rei's arms slid around his waist. “Don't worry Rei, I know how to- ahhn…”  
   
Rei’s hands began to move, slowly snaking up Nagisa's stomach and lathering him with soap, fingers dipping into the ridges of his abs and tracing along them. “I know you can do this yourself. But doesn't it feel better with somebody else?”  
   
He hummed, leaning back into Rei. “So I have to keep my hands to myself, but you get free reign? What kind of unfair system is this?”  
   
“Highly unfair.” He leant down, biting at the shell of Nagisa’s ear. “But you like attention like this, don't you?” His voice dropped an octave, taking on a husky demeanor. Nagisa shivered, moaning quietly and nodding. “Then would you like me to continue washing you?” Another nod. Rei smiled, sliding his hands further upwards to toy with Nagisa's nipples. He bucked back into Rei slightly, hands reaching out to press against the walls of the shower as he nestled his head into Rei’s shoulder.   
   
“Don’t tease me…” His voice was sweet, rapidly becoming desperate. “You know I don't last long if you do this to me...”  
   
“Oh, don't worry. I intend to drag this out for as much as possible.” Rei's fingers flicked and pinched, pulling the nubs out as they stiffened and rolling his fingertips around them. Nagisa was moaning against his neck, hands trying to grip onto his slippery arms for balance. “You're so beautiful like this…”  
   
Nagisa whimpered in response, pressing close to Rei again to kiss his throat. “I'm s-so sensitive, Rei… You're so mean…” He jerked his hips back, sliding Rei’s dick between his buttocks. “A-And you're enjoying it..! You're such a pervert…”  
   
Rei gasped, the feel of soapy skin grinding against his cock startling him slightly. “Playing dirty, are we?” He moved one hand back down, wrapping his fingers around Nagisa's erection and stroking it gently. “Two can play that game...”  
   
“R-Rei..!” He bucked back again, trapping Rei’s dick between him and his ass. “Nggh… feels good..!” Nagisa let go of the walls, throwing his arms up and looping them around Rei’s neck while he rubbed himself against him. “I thought… you wanted to take it slowly?”  
   
“Well I was going to, but then somebody,” he squeezed Nagisa's length gently, “decided that wasn't good enough for them.” Rei was starting to pant, warm breath fanning across Nagisa's face. “So I had to up the stakes a-a little.” He was starting to lose control; his body was almost running on auto-pilot, hips thrusting up and hand pumping Nagisa's length in rhythm. He was only stopped when Nagisa pulled him away, turning around in his arms so they could kiss properly.  
   
Their tongues met instantly, rolling over each other in a wave of moans and whimpers; Nagisa fisted their dicks together between them, stroking them both with a wanton desire and ferocious speed. He grabbed Rei’s neck to deepen the kiss, Rei's arms moving to squeeze his ass. He squeaked when a finger slid inside of him, pressing deep inside to brush against hs prostate.   
   
“Nnn… Rei… I'm so close, Rei.” He spoke like he was in a daze, peppering Rei’s neck with kisses and bites.   
   
“M-Me too, Nagisa…” He pushed another finger into Nagisa and that was the tipping point; they came together, coating each other’s chests in white, voices cracking as they cried out in orgasm. Nagisa pumped them both until the energy left his body, hand covered in semen when he pulled it away.  
   
They panted, trying to get their breaths back. It took a minute for them both to recover, Rei having enough sense of mind left to hold Nagisa upright.   
   
“Rei… that was amazing…” He dropped hs head onto Rei’s shoulder, avoiding the mess they'd made. “We should do that more often…” He sighed, nuzzling against his skin.  
   
Rei hummed in agreement. “That was pretty good, yes… Definitely something to try again one day.” He ran his fingers through Nagisa's wet hair. “But at the moment, we should finish getting clean, yes?”  
   
Nagisa nodded, making a weak noise and clinging onto Rei. “You can wash me like this, right?”  
   
He chuckled, turning the shower head around a little. “I'm sure I'll manage.”  
  
  



	12. Jumping Through More Hoops [Rin/Rei]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the awkward blowjob, yay!

“Are you sure about this, Rei?” Rin nibbled at his lip, nerves taking hold. He was currently straddling Rei’s waist, fiddling with the zip on his jeans.

“One hundred percent, yes.” He smiled up at him, the hand on Rin’s hip giving him a gentle squeeze, thumb rubbing circles into the skin. “I’ve got everything prepared, so don’t worry about it.”

“If I sit around like this for much longer, nothing’s gonna get done.” Rin sighed, dropping the zip and tugging his vest off, throwing it towards the door. “I really want to do this with you, Rei. So don’t let me get nervous, okay?”

Rei laughed quietly, giving Rin another squeeze before trailing his hand upwards; his fingers traced along the sakura branch winding along his chest, splaying them out over the blossoms at the tip. “I’ll do my best. I did some, uh… research, just in case this situation ever occurred. So I think we’ll be alright.”

And just like that, any tension Rin was feeling was gone: he suddenly laughed out loud, sucking in breaths while he practically cackled at Rei’s implication. “Oh-o-oh my god Rei- Rei did you- did- you actually look this up- holy shit- your search h-history must be- be something special-!”

After taking the ridicule for a moment, he decided that he’d had enough of Rin’s laughing and thought that he should be making a completely different kind of noise instead. “Hey, Rin.”

“Yeah? Just… just give me a moment, fucking hell Rei I can’t believe you…” He took another couple of deep breaths, wiping at his eyes. “What is it?”

“If you’re quite done poking fun at me, I’d like to actually get on with what we’re here to do.” He slid his right hand along Rin’s arm, up across his shoulder, and all the way to his face. Cupping his chin, he directed Rin’s look straight down at him. “I want to fuck you, Rin.”

Rin suddenly stopped, absolutely still as he stared down into those deep purple eyes of Rei’s, taking note of his slight smirk. “Fuck… oh god Rei, please say that again.”

His eyebrow quirked up slightly, and he moved his hand to behind Rin’s neck, pulling him down so that he could whisper into his ear. “I said that I want to fuck you, Rin.” He put extra emphasis in his words, and was rewarded with his boyfriend’s needy, guttural moan and a grind of his crotch against Rei’s.

“Do it.” Rin pulled away for a moment, only to yank Rei’s top from his torso and fumble with his jeans enough to pull his dick out, before he was back against Rei, lips crushing together with an almost furious desire pulsing through their minds.

Rei had enough time to quickly remind Rin that he also needed to take his jeans off for this to work properly, and together they managed to awkwardly shuffle the denim down to his ankles. He leant over to the nightstand and yanked the drawer open, pulling a bottle of lube and a condom out of it and dropping them next to him. He tried to close the drawer again, but had to give up when Rin bit down on his lip; he moaned, grabbing the condom packet and ripping it open. Clearly they needed to get a move on.

He just about worked out which was the right side of the thing to start rolling from and covered his dick, being extra careful about his piercing. “Rin… ngh, Rin, I need you to shuffle up here a little.”

He let go of Rei’s lip, cheeks flushed a deep red and hair already starting to get messy. “Wh… Where do you want me?”

“Just come and sit on my chest. I need to prep you.”

Rin lifted his ass and wiggled up the bed, suddenly very aware of where his cock was going to end up. He didn’t get much time to register the situation before Rei’s lips were on it and his finger was inside of him. He whimpered, hands quickly grabbing onto the headboard for support. “Oh fuck… You might have to slow down here Rei, I might not even get to the next stage if you keep going like this.”

He took the tip into his mouth, gently sucking, while his finger slowly coated his insides with peach-flavoured lube; an odd combination of sweet fruit and Rin’s own heady scent that pushed Rei further down onto his dick, his tongue slowly rolling around the head and licking away the pre-come that was already beading there.

“Rei… give me another finger, this is absolute torture…” He grunted when the second slid into him, biting down on his lip to try and restrain the loud moan that followed. “S-Shit… this feels so good, Rei.” He shivered when he flicked his tongue across his dick in response, removing one hand from the death-grip it had on the bed into Rei’s hair, grabbing a fistful of blue and trying his hardest to stop himself fucking his mouth.

A third finger, and now Rei started to spread them apart to loosen his entrance. Rin grunted again, jerking his hips forward at the new sensation; he didn’t notice that he’d rammed his entire shaft down Rei’s throat until he was gagging underneath him and pulling back, coughing.

“Oh shit, Rei I’m so sorry!” Rin lifted himself up, Rei’s fingers sliding out of him. He whined at the sudden loss of pressure, but moved himself back down the bed so he could properly look at Rei. “Did I hurt you?”

He shook his head. “No, no. Just startled me, that’s all. You’re not exactly small, after all.” Rei smiled, brushing Rin’s hands away. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry. Seems like you were enjoying that? Maybe a little too much…”

Rin smiled, punching Rei’s arm. “You shut up, you stupid sexy fuck.” He pushed back the strands of hair stuck to his face, flashing him a sharp grin. “I think I’m ready for round 2, if you are.”

Rei’s cocky demeanour slipped a little, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. “Yeah? Are you going to be okay on top like this?”

Chuckling quietly at Rei’s question, Rin stretched himself out and leant over him, elbows either side of his head. “Oh, I’ll be okay. I dunno if you’ll be able to keep up with me, though.” He dropped his head, grabbing Rei’s ear with his teeth and biting down on it. Rei grunted, grabbing at Rin’s back and digging his fingers in, still sticky with lube.

“R-Rin… Please at least try to be c-careful…” He gasped when Rin lowered himself onto his dick, piercing pressing into the head and sparking off intense spikes of pleasure. Rin felt the extra bump of metal against his muscle, adding an odd feeling to Rei’s hardness. He slowly dropped down until Rei was completely buried in him, another deep and shaky moan rippling through him.

“S-Shit, Rei, this feels amazing… it’s pushing against me in just the right way, holy shit…”

“You feel really good, too, Rin… you’re so tight, nng-!”

Rin began to lift himself up, slowly sliding himself off Rei before slamming back down. He groaned, thighs squeezing against Rei’s hips. “Hah.. hnn… sorry, I should be taking it slowly, but… this is just so fucking delicious, Rei.” He kissed him, slow and gentle this time. Their tongues met, rolling across each other while he carefully started to ride on Rei’s cock, his breath catching every time the piercing rubbed against his entrance.

“I-I’m finding it really hard to keep you to this speed, Rin…” Rei whimpered, clinging to him.

“Then you d-don’t have to, if you don’t - hnn - want to. Your piercing should b-be healed up by now, right?” Rin was clearly also struggling to keep himself in check.

“Well, I had it done over a year ago, but… it’s never been used for s-sex before.” Rei chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. “But yeah, it-it’ll be healed so that’s not the issue.” He was finding it hard to concentrate when Rin was still slowly fucking himself on his dick, so he grabbed his ass to make him stop for a moment.

“Hm? What is it, Rei?” Rin was flushed all over, sweat sticking his hair to his face and starting to drip down his chest.

“I’m going… I’m going to try something, just to see if it’ll hurt.” He pulled himself out of Rin completely, aligned himself with his hole again, and thrust up deep into him with one swift movement. Rin choked on his breath, something that was probably a swear lost in his throat. “That f-felt really good, n-no pain at all.” Rei dug his fingers into the soft skin of Rin’s buttocks and started to thrust with rhythm, picking up speed as he did so.

Rin moaned loudly, grabbing onto Rei’s shoulders as he was fucked into bliss; Rei was pushing deep into him, the metal ring at the tip of his cock pressing against his prostate and sending rolling shocks of pleasure up his back. He shuddered, slamming his face into the pillows underneath Rei to muffle the pants and moans spilling from his mouth.

“Rin… I’m close. Oh god I’m so close Rin-nngh..!” He maintained his speed for another few moments, his grip on Rin tightening when his orgasm pulsed through him, coating the inside of the condom with white. He thrust up another few times, and the only indications that Rin had also peaked were the nails in his skin and the sticky heat between their stomachs.

They remained quiet for a couple of minutes while they got their breaths back. Rei had slid out of Rin - with a disappointed whimper from both of them - and was rubbing soothing circles into his lower back.

“Was that okay for you?”

“Rei… that was fucking awesome. There’s no other word.” He lifted his head, locking eyes with him. “You were amazing, holy shit. I guess there is good in Googling this stuff after all…”

Rei rolled his eyes, smiling up at him. “And you laughed at me for it. For shame, Rin.” He chuckled to himself. “You swear like a sailor, by the way. I’ve never heard such vulgar language in my life!”

Rin laughed, shoving Rei’s face to the side. “Yeah, well… fuck you, alright?”

His eyebrow lifted. “Maybe next week?”

They glanced at each other again, and erupted into snorts of laughter. Rin nuzzled into his neck, cuddling against his sweaty skin. “Let’s get that condom off and take a shower, shall we?”

“Mmhmm, let’s. I’ll wash your hair?”

“Sounds good…”

They laughed once more, kissed again, and made their way into the bathroom; Rin trying to hide his limp with little success.


	13. Icing On The Cake [Rin/Rei/Nagisa]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rin's birthday! (In Japan, anyways - it's not quite the 2nd in the UK yet.) And to celebrate, have some domestic fluffy nonsense of the OT3, because why not.

“Nagisa, can you hand me the sugar?”

Rei was checking the recipe carefully, running Nagisa around the kitchen to pull together all of the ingredients together for Rin’s birthday surprise - they’d chosen a red velvet cake this year, but they only had a couple of hours to get it ready before he came home from work.

“What next, Rei-chan?” Nagisa rushed back to his side, eyes running over the ingredients list.

“Uh… cocoa powder and chocolate. Should be in the cupboard under me.” He stepped out of the way, Nagisa diving down to rummage through the cupboard, pulling out the two requested items. “And while you’re there, we need food colouring. Red.”

“Got it!” Nagisa threw the bottle onto the pile of foodstuffs, ready for mixing. “Is that everything?”

“Looks like it.” Rei helped him to his feet. “Shall we get started?”

“We need to make the sponge stuff first, right?”

Rei nodded. “Measure out the butter, and then we’ll need to whisk in the sugar. I can trust you with that, right?”

Nagisa winked, grabbing one of the bowls along with the whisk. “Of course, Rei-chan! We’ll make Rin the best birthday cake he’s ever seen!”

Rei smiled, sliding the eggs over to him before grabbing the two cake tins and starting to grease them up. “Don’t forget to save some of that sugar for the icing.”

His voice was quickly drowned out by the sound of metal utensil scratching plastic bowl as Nagisa went to work on the butter mixture; to his credit, he only splashed a little bit of it onto his face.

“What next?”

“We need to add this paste here…” He handed over a bowl of sticky red cocoa powder, trying to keep his fingers well away from it. “As well as this bowl, too.”

“What about the flour?” Nagisa pointed to one last bowl on the side.

“Ah, well spotted. That needs to go in alongside the buttermilk mixture, so you keep whisking and I’ll pour it all in.”

They worked together to keep the batter consistent, as well as the counter relatively free of stains and lumps of mixture. When Nagisa had finished whisking, he handed the bowl back to Rei, panting and shaking his arms. “That’s really tough, Rei-chan~! Why did you let me do all the work?!”

Rei laughed, pulling the tins close. “Well, you just grabbed it and got started, so I couldn’t really stop you!” Nagisa pouted, pulling another laugh from Rei. “We’re almost done though, don’t worry.”

Nagisa pointed at the two tins between them. “Alright, so we need to pour the batter into here..?”

Rei nodded, visualising the finished product. “Did you turn the oven on?”

“Yep!” Nagisa went to check anyway, fiddling with the temperature dial. “180 degrees, right?”

“That’ll do it. Now then…” He began to carefully pour the batter into the first tin, making Nagisa coo in awe as it folded over itself, covering the inside of the metal ring. “Can you get the second one ready for me?”

He stopped pouring, and Nagisa quickly pulled the full tin out of the way, replacing it with the now empty one. “Go Rei-chan!”

With a sigh of relief, Rei filled the second tin with a little batter left over. “I thought we’d made too little, I almost panicked.”

Nagisa giggled, dipping his finger into the remaining mixture and tasting it. “Mmm, it’s really good! Try some!” He repeated the movement, this time holding his finger in front of Rei’s lips.

Rei rolled his eyes, but sucked the digit into his mouth anyway, licking the sweet goop off. “Ohh, that is good! We did a great job, I’d say.”

Another nod, before he ran over to the oven and opened the door. “The oven’s ready to go - let’s get these cakes baked~!”

* * *

Half an hour later and the two cakes were cooling on a wire rack, whilst Rei prepared the icing; fending off Nagisa’s desperate fingers as he did so.

“You can lick the bowl when we’re done, Nagisa. I need to make sure there’s enough frosting to cover the whole cake.” Another pout. “If you want to make yourself busy, you can go wash up the stuff we used.”

“Alright, I guess…” Nagisa stuck his tongue out, and with a comically over-acted huff he wandered over to the sink and began cleaning up.

Rei watched as he worked, curious eyes noticing the little shake of his hips and the way he bounced rather than stepped. It was almost like he was dancing to a song in his head, but wasn’t making any of it audible. He chuckled to himself, finishing up the icing.

“Are the cakes cooled yet?”

Nagisa wipes his hands on the towel and laid the backs of them onto the cakes. “Yep, they’re super cold!”

“Then let’s get this icing sorted. Do you want to hold, or spread?”

His eyebrow instantly lifted, smirk creeping onto his lips. “Oh, Rei-chan, I thought we were going to wait until Rinrin came home for that…”

“I was referring to the cake and the icing, you horny fiend.” He clipped Nagisa’s ear with a swift backhand, nudging the wire rack towards him. “For that, you get to do the boring part. Hold them still, if you would.”

He huffed again, but did as he was asked all the same. Rei carefully spread the frosting on one of the cakes, lifting the other on top of it and sandwiching them together carefully. The rest of the frosting was quickly dropped on to the top of the sandwich and spread around it, covering all of the sponge in gooey vanilla goodness.

“Are you done yet?” Nagisa was practically vibrating with excitement as the icing was finished, and with another sigh Rei handed the bowl and spatula over to him. He squealed with excitement, running into the front room and diving onto the sofa. “Let me know when Rinrin’s home!”

He tutted, shaking his head. “That boy is a disaster waiting to strike…” Rei opened the fridge, re-arranged some of the items inside to make some room, and slid the cake inside to set properly. Rin wasn’t due home for another hour or so; Rei decided he’d get changed into something a little more presentable, and less covered in red food dye and buttermilk.

* * *

“Rei! Nagisa! I’m home!” Rin kicked the door closed behind him, hanging his hat and jacket on the hooks by the door. Nagisa came rushing into the hallway, almost knocking Rin on his ass with the force of his hug.

“Welcome home, Rinrin!” He kissed his cheek, nuzzling into his hair. “Happy birthday~!”

Rin kissed him back, squeezing him gently. “Woah, easy Nagisa. You nearly took me clean out!” He cuddled him close. “But thank you.”

“How was work?” He let go of Rin, letting him come into the house proper.

“Oh, you know. Same shit, different day. The usual things I can’t disclose for security reasons, blah blah. You get the idea.” He dropped his shoes off by the door. “Where’s Rei?”

“I don’t know, actually. I’ve been on the sofa for ages, but he was in the kitchen last I saw him.”

They walked into the kitchen together, but there was no sign of Rei; until he walked in behind them, wearing a hoodie that was at least a size too big for him, and a pair of skinny jeans that showed off his legs a little _too_ well.

“Welcome back, Rin.” He slid his arms around his waist, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. “And happy birthday.” Rei smiled into his skin, pressing the whole length of his body close to him.

“Thanks, Rei.” Rin reached his arm behind him, ruffling his hair a little. “Apparently you’ve been sneaking around the kitchen, according to one witness at the scene. Care to explain?”

Nagisa immediately snorted with laughter, hiding his grin behind his hands. “I had no part in this, Rei-chan!”

“Uh-huh, sure.” Rei slipped away from Rin, moving to the fridge and opening it just a crack. “No peeking, Rin. Close your eyes!” When he was sure that Rin was blind, he pulled the cake from within and placed it on the counter. “Alright, you can look.”

Rin cracked his eyes open, wondering at first what had changed. But then he noticed the large mass of white icing in the middle of the room. “Oh my god Rei, it’s huge. Is that..?”

Nagisa gently nudged him forward. “We made it for you this afternoon, Rinrin. But it’s not all for you, so don’t worry about eating it all at once.” He winked, hugging Rin’s side.

“You guys… you didn’t have to!” Rin was fighting back tears, waving for Rei to come closer. He took his hand and linked their fingers, squeezing tightly. “It’s way better than donuts at the station…”

“You’ve not had any of it yet, Rin. Save your judgement until you’ve at least eaten a slice.” Rei leant his head onto Rin’s shoulder. “I can’t promise you it’s any good.”

“Oh hush, it’ll be amazing.” Rin tilted his head slightly to kiss Rei’s nose. “Thank you, both of you. This is really sweet of you… Ugh, hang on.” He moved away from them both, grabbing a tissue and blowing his nose. “Don’t mention this to anyone, okay? Rin Matsuoka does not cry when his boyfriends are perfect, got it?”

They both nodded, laughing quietly. Rei opened the cutlery drawer, brandishing the longest knife they owned. “So, who’s up for cake?”


	14. The Master & The Alchemist [RinRei Week 2016, Day 7]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... this turned into a very, very long fic indeed. What was meant to just be a bit of teasing turned into a full-blown sex session, good god. This is for Day 7 of RinRei Week 2016, which deals with AUs and Crossovers; so, I took an AU that I originally wrote up for ReiGisa Week this year (which you can read here - http://digitalalchemist.tumblr.com/post/137107032356/reigisa-week-2015-day-2-au) and expanded on it, introducing Rin to the scenario. And then... this six-thousand word monstrosity happened. Hope you enjoy it!

“Rei!”

The Master’s voice rang down the spiral staircase leading into the alchemist’s lab, startling Rei and almost making him drop the flask in his hand. He quickly placed it down on the nearest desk, patting his robes down to make them somewhat presentable and standing completely upright, waiting for the door to burst open. Instead, he was surprised to hear the soft click of the handle and the slight squeal of the old hinges as the Master stepped past the threshold, red and gold sleeves glittering in the dim lamp light of the basement.

“Master Rin.” Rei bowed deeply as he entered, eyes firmly fixed on the floor. He could hear the material of his cloak slide along the floor, and as his boots entered his vision he swallowed down the choking lump of panic in his throat; the Master usually only came this far down the tower if something really serious was about to happen - or Rei had fucked up somewhere. For a few tense moments, the only thing that Rei could hear was the thumping of his own heart in his chest. He saw the movement of fabric before he felt Rin’s hand on his shoulder.

“You may rise, Alchemist.” His voice was deep, a little rough, and held all the commanding power of a thousand men. “I have business with you.”

Rei lifted his upper body, once again standing upright before Rin. His eyes flicked between his facial features and his body, drinking in as much of his beauty as he could. He could easily admit that Nagisa was cute, and very pleasant to look at - but Rin was a completely different breed of man. He was arrogant, cocky, and usually very selfish, but he knew how handsome he was and took every possible moment to flaunt it; especially in the confines of Rei’s living space.

“And what business might that be, Master?” He pinned his gaze on the dark red currently watching him, trying to hold his nerves together as they crumbled under the steely stare.

“I’ve heard some… whispers, Rei.” He began to sweep around him, steps slow as he circled Rei. “And not particularly good ones.”

“What do you mean, Master? What have people been saying?” Rei was smart enough to stay still as Rin paced, catching his eye every time he walked past his front.

“Well…” Rin chuckled quietly, coming to a stop facing Rei. He stretched out his hand, fingers cupping Rei’s cheek. “According to my apprentices, you’ve started to play favourites.”

“Favourites?” He swallowed again, his Adam’s apple feeling like a ten-ton weight in his throat. “But I offer them all exactly the same serv-!”

He was cut off by Rin’s fingers pressing against his lips. “I understand that, Rei. And honestly, I’m very appreciative.” His eyes narrowed, thin slits glaring at his employee. “But I’d like you to explain how Nagisa has suddenly gone from being the worst student I’ve ever had to a veritable genius in the space of one week... if you can, that is.”

Rei seized up, fear gripping his chest. “M-Master, p-please… I only meant well, I assure you! He asked me for help in his studies, so I offered my assistance and we worked together to boost his skills. I knew he was failing, and I didn’t want to see him throw his life away!”

Rin’s frown stayed for a minute as he watched Rei squirm, until he slowly began to grin. “How admirable of you, Alchemist. I’ll be frank with you, I was on the verge of throwing him out of the tower; he was far too distracted and clumsy to be of any use to us. But then… almost like magic, he was improving faster than I’d ever seen in my life.” He leant close, lips barely an inch from Rei’s. “You’ve not been feeding him ethers of knowledge behind my back, have you?”

“N-No! Oh goodness no, I wouldn’t do such a thing!” Rei was immediately flustered; whether from the accusation or the proximity of Rin he wasn’t sure himself. “I just… told him exactly what to study and focus his attention on.”

He hummed, pulling back and smirking. “I imagine all of the sex has helped.”

Rei couldn’t hold back the cough that bubbled up, looking away and covering his mouth with his sleeve, almost buckling over with the force of it. He’d said it so casually, and it had completely caught him off-guard. Rin’s hand was rubbing circles on his back, holding his other arm for support.

“My apologies, Rei; I didn’t mean to be so blunt with you.” He laughed quietly, helping him back to his feet. “But you must’ve realised that I knew about you two. No amount of magic can hide the bruises you’ve left on that poor boy.”

Rei’s face was rapidly glowing as red as the fabric that held him, and he was averting his gaze as far away as possible from Rin’s stupid grin. “Master, I must apologise… I do not mean to be so rough with Nagisa.” He cleared his throat to clear away the rest of the stuck material. “I am very fond of him, as you must be aware. How-However, I can assure you that any romantic interests I have do not meddle in my business affairs, and I only aided his study in order for him to succeed here - I know he has skill and power, and it seems awfully stupid to waste it.”

“Oh, I concur. He’s absurdly talented once he puts his mind to the right task.” Rin had wandered over to one of the many intricate setups that Rei had built, watching as multiple colours of liquid ran through several mazes of glass pipework. “And to be honest with you, Rei, I couldn’t give a damn who you please on an evening or how you go about doing so. I’ve spoken to him in private many times as part of his studies, and he has promised me that your relationship is not impacting his studies in any way. In fact…” He turned around to face Rei, cloak and robes billowing out behind him. “He was rather flattering when we discussed you.”

“R-Really?” Rei had stood up properly again, walking a few steps forward to close the gap between them both so he didn’t feel quite so estranged.

“Indeed he was; I could barely get him to stop talking about you once he got started. He trusts you an awful lot, you know. I swear that boy would kill himself if it meant saving you.” He glanced up at him, spotting the way Rei was biting his lower lip. “But I must confess, he has accidentally gone into some detail about your private moments.” He chuckled when Rei gasped loudly. “Oh don’t worry, it wasn’t anything scandalous. Just the usual slumber party gossip.”

“Master Rin… I can only apologise once again. Nagisa just doesn’t know when to shut up, occasionally…” He shuffled awkwardly on his feet, fingers playing with the hem of his sleeves. “But… I am curious as to what he said, I will admit.”

Rin’s eyebrow raised up, another smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “Really now?” He pushed off the desk, closing the gap between them for the second time. “Well, he was certainly quite impressed with your endowment, to say the least.”

“He said that to you?!” His face was immediately in his hands, shaking left and right. “Oh my goodness, I cannot believe him…”

“Again, I assure you this was all entirely accidental. He did ask me to forget that I’d ever heard anything from him, but you don’t get to my level of knowledge with a bad memory, I’m afraid.” His hands were on Rei’s, slowly shifting his fingers out of the way. “He did also mention something else.”

“O-Oh..?” Rei was shaking now, nerves and embarrassment taking over.

“Now, I’m sure this was meant as a joke - you know what Nagisa is like more than I do - but he did mention that I should ask you for a demonstration some time.” He smiled again, but this time there was a definitely meaning behind it. “And I’ve seen the way you look at me sometimes, Rei. You’re not afraid to appreciate beauty when you see it.”

“Master Rin… whilst you’re not wrong in the slightest, I do find you visually appealing and exceptionally handsome, I’m not quite sure where you’re going with this?”

“Rei… so naive even after all of the nights you’ve spent in Nagisa’s chambers. I’m offering you an opportunity very few people see in their lifetime, Alchemist. If you wish to accept, then I would like you to visit my personal chambers one evening, and show me these skills of yours that your lover can’t stop himself from talking about.”

“M-M-Master R-Rin…!” He hid himself completely in his sleeves, spinning away from Rin and leaning against the near wall. “I… I couldn’t possibly! Why… why that’s simply unheard of!”

“Unheard of until now, yes. You may even confirm with Nagisa himself that he gave his… permission, as it were. Not that you’re bound to his will, but his reassurance may help you decide.”

“I… I suppose if Nagisa is okay with it, then I see no reason to decline your wondrously generous offer. I have sometimes dreamt of such a situation, I admit.” Rei pushed himself away from the wall, inhaling a deep breath and slowly walking back to where Rin stood. His hands were shaky as they cupped Rin’s face. “May I?”

“Of course.”

He closed the gap between them, carefully pressing his lips against Rin’s. It felt odd to kiss somebody that was his height, but Rin tasted of cherries and chocolate and he quickly found himself shrugging off the strange feeling and enjoying the moment. He felt arms slide around his waist as Rin pulled him closer, pressing their bodies flush; he groaned quietly, thoughts swimming as he pulled away from the kiss.

“How was it?” Rin was smiling again, as flawless and unphased as ever.

“...Good. Very good indeed.” Rei smiled back, chewing on his lip again.

“Well, if you’d like to continue, you know where my chamber is. Knock thrice on the door and I’ll know it’s you.” He kissed him softly on the forehead. “I’ll see you tonight.”

In a flash of light he was gone, and Rei had to very quickly regain his balance now that he’d lost Rin’s supporting arms. He glanced around the lab for a moment, before realising that Rin must’ve simply teleported back to the top of the tower. He touched a finger to his lips, nibbling on the end gently. His mind was still a sea of garbled sensations that he was struggling to make heads-or-tails of, but two things stood out more than anything else.

One; he was going to visit the Master’s bedchamber this evening. And two; Nagisa had actually prompted Rin to act this way. Whilst he wasn’t a religious man himself, Rei spent a moment to thank whatever deities resided over their land for this act of generosity. He glanced at the hourglass in the corner of the room; he had just over an hour until twilight. More than enough time to prepare himself for a most unexpected night.

* * *

“You actually went along with him?” Nagisa pounced on Rei as soon as he arrived into his chambers. “I was only joking with the Master, I didn’t think he’d actually proposition you!”

“Well, I mean… it’s a very hard offer to refuse, Nagisa. Even you admit that Master Rin is a gorgeous human being.”

“Duh. He’s literally the most handsome guy in this entire tower.” He glanced at Rei. “Apart from you, of course.”

“Oh, don’t give me that.” Rei waved him away. “You really need to keep your mouth clamped shut when you’re discussing things with him, you know. That was a very awkward situation you dropped me in.”

“Oh c’mon Rei, I’ve known you’ve wanted to bed the Master ever since we started seeing each other. Even I want to bed him, for goodness’ sake!” He playfully shoved at Rei’s shoulder. “I’d have been so upset with you if you blew this chance.”

“Are you really okay with this, though?” Rei locked him down with a very serious stare.

“Absolutely. Positively. Completely.” Nagisa beamed, hugging Rei’s arm. “You deserve to at least have a shot with him, Rei. I love you, and I know that you love me in return. So I’m not worried that you’re suddenly going to run away with him. Besides, even if you did start to really like him, who’s to say that we have to commit to just each other? There’s gotta be room for one more in our relationship, right?”

Rei laughed quietly, ruffling Nagisa’s hair affectionately. “I suppose that’s true, yes. Can you imagine the gossip though? The Master of the tower, bedding both his head alchemist and one of his students?”

“We’d be famous! But maybe not in a good way.” He chewed his lip. “We’d have to keep it super-duper quiet.”

“I’m not sure you’re even capable of ‘quiet’.”

“You’re so rude to me, Rei!” He shoved him off the bed. “You better get going anyway; Rin’s waiting for you.”

Rei checked himself over in the mirror by the door before grabbing the handle. “Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need luck, Rei. Just make sure you tell me all about it tomorrow night, okay?”

He tutted, swinging the door open and stepping out. “Maybe.”

* * *

He inhaled deeply, staring at the ornate carvings of the door in front of him. Breathing out, he slowly knocked three times, pushing down on the thoughts in his mind screaming at him to run away. The lock clicked open, and the cherry wood swung inwards to reveal the inner chambers of the Master’s quarters. Immediately the scent of sandalwood filled his nostrils, coupled with an underlying hint of vanilla; he spotted a stick of incense gently burning away on a shelf to his right.

“How wonderful it is to see you again, Rei. Do come in.”

Rin appeared in the far corner, stepping forward and leaning against the large tree trunk in the centre of the room; Rei was stunned into absolute silence by his very presence. He had stripped down to much less grand attire, now wearing loose pants that hung low on his hips and a cascading ruby necklace that did very little to hide the fact he was completely topless. A very familiar dryness took over Rei’s throat, and it hurt to swallow; he was completely captivated by Rin’s allure.

“It… It’s a pleasure to be back in your company, Master.”

“Please, just call me Rin. There’s no need for titles in here.” He smiled, that devilish grin taking what was left of Rei’s breath away.

“Rin.” He spoke again, more confident this time. “I must thank you again for this opportunity. I… I have been thinking about this situation for some time, so it's still a little surreal that it's happening.”

He laughed quietly, and with a flick of his wrist he locked and bolted the door behind Rei before beckoning him forward. “Well, let's not waste any time. We only have one night after all.” Rin winked, slowly turning his back to him and walking into the back room. Rei slowly followed him, taking in as much of the interior dècor as he could.

Rin was sat at the top of his bed, legs spread and arms behind his head, pillows cascading out from underneath him. He looked completely relaxed, but Rei could see his chest rise and fall with deep breaths, the ruby shards clinking together gently; he was absolutely delicious to look at, and Rei began to shrug off his robe before he stopped himself, glancing over to where his Master lay.

“May I?” The fabric rolled off his shoulders, revealing a sleeveless silk vest beneath.

“Only if you give me a show.” His lips pulled back into a grin, sharp teeth almost glistening in the lamplight.

Rei’s eyebrow lifted and he sighed quietly, nudging the right side of his robe further down his arm. “I can certainly try. No promises, however; don't expect harem girl dancing from me.”

“But of course not. I just want to see you strip for me, Rei.”

He stopped moving, holding his breath as Rin’s eyes raked over his clothed form. He tried to speak, but gave up when his brain  failed to provide an adequate set of words. Instead, he unclasped the belt around his waist, slowly dragging it open and through the loops on his robe before dropping it to the side. He took his time unbuttoning the bottom set of buttons, letting the material drop further down his arms to reveal the dip in his vest, his collarbones peeking through the thin material. Rin licked his top lip, readjusting his position on the bed slightly; Rei noticed the slight shift of his semi-hard groin pressing against his pants and smirked.

“Enjoying what you see, Master Rin?”

The title was unnecessary, he knew, but the little shiver than ran across Rin’s skin didn't miss his attention.

“Very much so, Alchemist.” He laughed again, shifting forward slightly. “Please, do continue.”

Rei dropped the robe completely off his upper half, letting it drape around his waist. His arms were now completely exposed; thin but well muscled, covered in small burns and cuts. He dipped his eyelids, glancing back up at Rin through his eyelashes; he could feel the lust burn in his system, and in turn could feel the arousal pooling in Rin’s. With a quick flick of his arms, the robe came off in a flurry of cotton and silk, billowing out as it fell onto his arm and draped over it. Rei was left standing in his silk vest and leggings, his boots and his choker.

Dropping his robe, he crossed his arms over his stomach and yanked the vest up in one smooth motion, throwing it in the general direction of his other clothing. Rei sat one hand on his hip, the other hanging loose at his side, as he watched Rin’s gaze glide over his chest.

“My, I never knew that you were hiding such a well-toned physique under that puffy robe.” He hummed in appreciation. “A great personality as well as a beautiful body? The gods certainly spoiled you when you were born.”

He flushed bright red, averting his eyes for a minute. “R-Rin…” He heard the ruffle of fabric and the light pad of footsteps as Rin came close, feeling his fingers press against his stomach.

“Will you permit me to touch you further?” He caught Rei’s eye again, pressing his lips to his ear.

“Of course…” He moaned quietly, his hand shifting to hold onto Rin’s waist. “You can do what you wish, Rin.”

He groaned when he bit his ear, pressing hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood. “Anything?”

“A-Anything…”

Rin laughed quietly, a deep chuckle that sent shivers running down Rei’s back. “Excellent…” He ran his hand across his skin, fingertips pressing into the slight recesses of his abs and dipping underneath the fabric of his leggings. “You need not be so tense, Rei. Relax… it’s only me.” He kissed his cheek. “I’ll be careful with you.”

“I know you will.” He took Rin’s chin in his hand, gently pulling him into a kiss.

Rin’s fingers slowly wrapped around Rei’s dick, getting a feel for his girth; he was thinner than Rin, but seemed to be of equal length - he slid his hand down to the base of his cock, prompting another moan from Rei, who had pushed his hand underneath Rin’s pants and was rubbing circles in his upper thigh. They continued to kiss, but Rin was slowly pushing them both back against the wall; Rei gasped when his back hit something solid, and suddenly he felt Rin’s lips move to his throat, fingers tightening around his erection.

“Hnn, R-Rin…” He whimpered, gripping his leg.

“Ah, you’re sensitive?” Rin whispered into his neck, gently grazing his teeth against his skin. “Good to know.”

Rei swallowed, slowly sliding his fingers across Rin’s thigh to brush against his dick and circle it with his fist. His hand was shaking but he bit down his nerves and slowly stroked him, tipping his head back to give Rin more access to his neck. He felt another laugh, before sharp teeth dug into his skin; Rei groaned loudly, shifting his hand from Rin’s face to his shoulder and gripping tightly, his fingers starting to work a rhythm against Rin’s length. They pressed tighter against the wall, slowly teasing each other’s dick with gentle twists and squeezes.

“Rei... “ Rin breathed against his shoulder, pushing his leggings down to grab a handful of his ass. “You’re so beautiful…” He kissed his clavicle and gently nibbled on the raised skin.

“Ah… as are you, Master Rin.” Rei’s grip on Rin’s length tightened slightly again, his hand twisting as he stroked down. “However, these pants of yours seem to be making this a little hard to do.”

Another chuckle. “So subtle of you, Rei.” He pulled back, sliding his hands out of his leggings. “How about we one-for-one? I’ll take these off if you take those off.”

“Sounds fair to me.” He lifted his lips into a smirk, removing his hand from Rin's crotch and hooking his thumbs into the waist of his leggings, shoving them down; his cock bounced into his stomach with a heavy slap, much to Rin’s amusement.

“You could’ve given me a warning first.” He untied the thin rope around his hips, letting his pants fall to the floor. For the first time, Rei got a good look at Rin’s dick; he chewed on his bottom lip, his heartbeat thrumming in his ears as he watched him kick his pants across the room. “Would you like me to leave the necklace on as well?”

“Completely up to you - do you think it will get in the way?”

He hummed in thought for a second, before lifting his hands to unclasp the golden jewellry and place it on a nearby shelf. “I rather think it will.” He then nodded to the dark blue material bunched up at Rei’s knees. “You should probably finish taking those off, though. Don’t want you to trip on them.”

“Ah, quite right.” He bent down to pull the leggings off, receiving a short slap on his buttocks for good measure. “Hey, hey; don’t damage the goods, Rin.”

“Oh, my apologies!” He caressed the spot gently, grinning at him. “I didn’t mean to, I just couldn’t help myself.”

“Uh-huh. Of course.” Rei could feel the relief of tension in his system as they chatted, finally able to relax around Rin. “Now then…” He threw the leggings into the small pile of clothing beside him. “Where were we?”

Rin took him by the hand, leading him over to the bed. “I think we were just about to move on to the next step, actually.” He crawled to the centre of the huge sheet, turning over to lay on his back. “Would you be so kind as to… service me, Rei?”

He hesitated at the edge of the bed, glancing up and down Rin’s prone form. Swallowing another lump, he placed his knees between Rin’s legs and pushed up onto the bed. He leant down to press gentle kisses to his thighs, hands sliding up along his side and massaging small circles into his muscles. Rei slowly moved his way up along Rin’s legs to his hips, and then to his stomach, eventually stopping at the top of Rin’s straining erection. He exhaled a deep breath, glancing up at Rin’s face to see him watching his movements, eyes half-lidded and practically radiating with desire.

“Please, Rei… Make me feel good.” He ran his fingers through Rei’s hair, nails scratching his skin.

With a brief shudder he dropped his head and opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around Rin’s cock and slowly pushing down onto it. He left one hand at Rin’s chest, thumb rolling over his nipple, whilst the other trailed down his stomach to wrap around the base of his shaft. He flicked his eyes back up, meeting Rin’s gaze once more, and with a hum he pressed down further, taking the first couple of inches of Rin into his mouth. He pressed his tongue to the tip, slowly rolling it around; the precome already beading there was bitter to taste, but not wholly unpleasant. Rin’s chest was starting to heave, his breathing turning into shallow pants as he watched Rei work, fingers gripping a fistful of blue hair.

“God, Rei, you feel so good.” He grunted under his breath, bucking up slightly into Rei’s mouth. “I can see why Nagisa goes crazy for you…”

Rei felt his face heat up, blushing even in his current situation. He relaxed his jaw and throat, sliding more of Rin between his lips; he’d stopped paying attention to how much he’d taken already, and instead focused on the look of bliss plastered across Rin’s features. His skin was getting sweaty, blood red hair sticking to his forehead, bottom lip held tight between his teeth - even though he was the most powerful man in the tower, Rei felt, for just a moment, that was in complete control of his Master. He swiped his tongue along the head of his cock again, flattening it against the base and rolling it around the shaft, Rin’s moans and pants pushing him on.

The grip in his hair tightened, and he barely registered Rin’s whispered “I’m sorry Rei” before he felt Rin press against the back of his throat and his nose bump against his stomach; he hadn’t even realised that Rin was pushing him down gently, slowly seating himself completely inside Rei’s mouth. The noise that left him was a deep, guttural moan that echoed through the room, closely followed by a string of curses that Rei was fairly sure could summon demons in the right context. A brief thought regarding his gag reflex flickered in his mind but he didn’t dwell on it, preferring to focus on breathing through his nose; it wasn’t completely uncomfortable feeling this full, but it was a little tricky to maintain proper air intake.

Rin released his fingers, and Rei slowly pulled himself up, a thin line of saliva connecting his lips and Rin’s dick. He gulped down a breath, coughing slightly to try and clear the odd feeling in this throat.

“Are you okay?” Rin’s face had fallen into a worried frown, his hand now cupping the side of Rei’s face.

“Yeah… I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” He nodded. “You just caught me by surprise, is all.”

“My apologies, I got a little ahead of myself.” Rin carefully pulled Rei upwards so that they were eye-to-eye, Rei’s hands either side of his shoulders and his legs between Rin’s. “I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

“No, no. I’m a lot tougher than I look, Rin; trust me.” He smiled, dipping his head to kiss him. “Would you like me to demonstrate?”

Rin’s eyebrow shot up, head tilting slightly. “What are you implying?”

“I’m implying that I need to find lubricant of some description for you.” He fixed Rin with a completely serious stare. “I might be infatuated with you, but I am not taking you dry.”

He took a few moments to process that Rei had just said those words to him with as little effort as adjusting his glasses. “You know, all these years I thought you were such a prude.”

“Well, to be truthful, I was.” Rei had actually taken his glasses off now, setting them as far away as possible. “But Nagisa changed that rather quickly.”

“Oh, well… That makes sense, I suppose.” Rin paused again, before clicking his tongue. “Oh, right, lubrication.” He began to speak, but no noise came out; Rei could see him clearly forming words, but no matter how hard he listened there was only silence. Suddenly, he could feel something warm and vaguely gelatinous prodding at his butt; turning around, it was a small blob of slightly translucent… something.

“Rin. What is this thing?”

“It’s magical slime, my good man. Able to form any consistency and texture you need it to.”

“And it’s going up my ass?”

“Yes it is.”

“This is going to feel very weird, isn’t it?”

“Oh, incredibly. But don’t worry, I’ll be putting some on myself so you won’t be alone on that front.” Rin had the cheek to grin at him. “Open up, Rei.”

He rolled his eyes, lightly punching his shoulder, before gently pulling his buttocks apart to expose his entrance. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

“It’ll just feel like a slightly solid bubble of oil, don’t freak out over it.” Rin shifted his fingers slightly and the slime slowly pressed against Rei’s sphincter, the ring of muscle beginning to stretch as it began to work its way inside.

“Ugh, this feels so bizarre. I mean, it’s pleasant in its own way, but there’s usually a pair of fingers going in as well.” Rei was beginning to wobble slightly, turning back to look at Rin instead of his own ass being invaded by sentient lube and lowering himself down. “You’d best be worth it, Master.”

“I assure you, I will be.” His smile returned. “I hope.”

“You have done this before, haven’t you?”

“Once or twice, but that was many moons ago. I barely have time for self-pleasure, never mind indulging in the company of a partner.” Rin flicked his wrist again, and the slime split into two, the secondary blob spreading itself over his length and coating it completely. “Let me know when you feel ready. If you can work it out, anyway.”

Rei winced as the slime inside of him began to expand slightly, stretching his walls little by little. After a minute or two, he hummed to himself and lifted back up into a sitting position. “Okay, I’m ready.” He reached behind himself, taking Rin’s now-slick cock between his fingers and pressing it against him. “Are you?”

“Oh, most certainly. You’re giving me quite the view here, Rei.” He reached over to grab a pillow from the large pile on the bed and slid it underneath his back. “I hope you don’t mind if I get comfortable?”

“Not at all; you might be here a while.” He winked at him, slowly lowering his hips and taking the tip of Rin into him; admittedly, a lot smoother than he expected. “This stuff is really quite remarkable, I must say.” He’d filled himself completely with very little trouble, groaning quietly when Rin’s length pressed into his prostate.

“Isn’t it just?” Rin had to grit his teeth, something akin to a purr rolling through his throat. “Rei, you’re so tight… this is heavenly…!”

“I can’t believe you went in so easily…” He lifted himself up until Rin’s cock was almost all of the way out of him, before slowly dropping back down; he couldn’t stop the shiver of pleasure that shook his whole body, nor the high-pitched moan as his eyes shut. “You feel so good, Master…”

Rin’s hand were immediately on Rei’s thighs, squeezing so tight that his nails dug into his skin. “... Say that again.”

“Hmm?” Rei cracked one eye open again to look down at Rin.

“C-Call me Master. P-Please.”

Rei wasn’t sure how to best describe the look on Rin’s face; it was a combination of shock, lust and a little hint of quizzical. Regardless, he licked his lips and repeated his slow motions, whimpering at another brush against his most sensitive spot. “Master…”

“Oh god…” Rin’s breaths were harsh, shuddering as they left him. “Fuck, Rei that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever witnessed.” He bucked up, pushing himself even further into Rei’s ass; the whimpered gasp that rewarded him made his dick throb with need. “Ride me, Alchemist. Show me what you can do.”

Rei felt his chest tighten at the command, shifting his knees into a slightly more comfortable position and lifting himself again. This time, he slammed himself down in one smooth motion, and his moan of pleasure almost sounded strangled as the pleasure wracked his body, and he swore that he could see stars swimming in his vision. He repeated this a few times, his legs starting to squeeze Rin’s body between them with every push, his eyes losing focus completely.

He felt Rin’s hand grab the back of his neck, rather than see it, and soon the world was a blur as he was brought down with a powerful yank, Rin crushing their lips together hard enough to leave bruises; in an instant, his tongue was pushing between Rei’s lips, rolling across his in a tangle of breaths and moans. He knew immediately that Rin had taken full control of the situation; he could feel his dick thrusting into him at high speed, occasionally slowing down to press as deep into him as possible, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing in the room.

“Rei…” Rin repeated his name over and over in between kisses, sliding his other hand between them both to fist around Rei’s dick, trying to keep up with his own staccato rhythm of thrusts and grinds.

“Master Rin-ngh, I… can’t keep going much longer if you stay like t-this..!” He threw his head back, droplets of sweat flying away; Rin took the chance and sunk his teeth into Rei’s neck again, growling quietly as he claimed his skin as his own with a fierce bruise. “Ma-Master, please, I’m cl-close!”

He let go of him, bringing his face level with his. “Come with me, Rei… I can’t last much longer either.” They panted for breath, foreheads pressed together as Rin’s ferocity increased, sending Rei’s mind spinning and his eyes rolling back into his head, his prostate being slammed into over and over.

“Rin-!” He screamed his name as he reached orgasm, sticky white shooting across Rin’s stomach and chest; he clamped down hard against Rin’s cock, and with a strained cry he followed him over the edge, warmth pooling inside as he felt the thick liquid of Rin’s climax hit him. Rei’s nails were pressed deep into Rin’s biceps, starting to draw blood, but neither of them noticed; nor really cared.

Rin was gulping down lungfuls of air, hands still holding onto Rei as they came down from their high. Rei felt like heavy jelly, struggling to hold himself up; he eventually gave in and collapsed on top of Rin, sticky stomach be damned. They remained like that for about five minutes, until Rei reluctantly lifted his ass and let Rin slide out him with a horrific squelching noise.

“Don’t worry, that’s the slime. Promise.” Rei laughed, but didn’t quite have the energy to respond. “Would you like to stay with me tonight?”

He nodded, gently kissing Rin’s jaw. “Can… can we get washed, first?”

“Yes, please.” Rin could feel his own release dripping out of Rei and onto his leg. “I’m not going to sleep like this.”

Another quiet laugh, a quick snuggle and another kiss and Rei was upright again, slowly lifting himself off Rin completely. He made a move to sit, but as soon as he put his weight on his ass he cringed, wincing in pain. “Would you consider carrying me to the bath?”

Rin snorted, gently shoving Rei’s arm. “Just this once.”

“You’re too kind, Rin. I’ll be sure to tell Nagisa how good you are at aftercare.”

“Of course you were going to tell Nagisa about this. He asked you to, right?”

“I’m afraid so. Would you mind if I did..?”

“What, me? No, not at all. In fact, if he’s that damn curious I should invite him up here one night.” A playful smirk. “Do you think he’d like that?”

“Oh, I think he would. He’d be delighted, I’m sure.”

“Tell him to keep an ear out; I might be having another private talk with him soon.”

Rei laughed, louder this time. “I will, don’t worry.” He very carefully slid off the bed and stood up, entire body wobbling with the effort. “But for now, shall we bathe?”

“Certainly, my darling.” Rin stood beside him and scooped him into his arms, carrying him bridal-style to a side room. “And… thank you, for this evening. I’ve appreciated your company.”

“And I too, Rin.” He leant up to kiss his shoulder. “I’m going to be very sore in the morning, though. So you’d better look after me.”

“I will, I will. Magical slime can be pretty good at numbing pains, you know.”

“That would’ve been useful about 20 minutes ago when you were slamming into me like some kind of creature.”

“Oh, hush you. It wouldn’t have felt nearly as good if I’d numbed your ass.”

They laughed together as Rin stepped into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him.


	15. You Can Leave Your Dress On [Rin/Rei]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my contribution to the RinRei White Day Gift Exchange of 2016! The lovely Tumblrite preusterreich was my assignment, and I had so much fun writing this omg, thank you for an amazing prompt :D (which you can see below in it's wonderful entirety) - hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Prompt: Rei in a maid dress, god literally anything having to do with Rei wearing that dress. Master/slave kink perhaps??? (if you wanna take it that far) Maybe they're both wearing a maid dress? Bonus if Rei's wearing tiny lacy panties that leave NOTHING to the imagination~~~ (if it goes to sex, leave the dress on pLEASE)

“Hey, has anybody seen Rei?”

Rin was brushing down the sleeves of his suit jacket, making sure his cuffs were buttoned up. He looked around the classroom, watching as everybody shuffled tables and chairs into position - he had volunteered to help out now that it was Iwatobi’s turn to take over the famous maid café event for their school festival, and Rei was the only one who hadn’t turned up yet.

“Not since I got changed…” Nagisa hummed, holding onto a large stack of plates; his heels clicking on the floor as he turned to face Rin. “Maybe check the bathrooms?”

He hummed, taking one last look around the room to make sure nothing was going to be ruined in the time it took him to bring Rei back. “Good a place as any to start. You’re in charge until I return, okay?”

“Okay!” He beamed at Rin, carefully setting the plates down on the table next to him. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

“You better be or I’m coming for you; you might look good in those shoes but I bet you can’t run in them.”

He huffed before turning away from Rin to check over the menu choices - Rin laughed to himself, heading out of the room and stepping into the corridor. “Alright, men’s toilets…” He took a moment to try and remember the layout of Iwatobi High, spinning on his foot and heading to the left, mapping out the corridors in his mind as he walked.

It didn’t take him too long to find the room he was after - there was a small sign stuck to the door that simply read ‘For Café Staff Only!!’. The writing was clearly Nagisa’s, never mind the atrocious choice of colours; he shook his head at whoever decided it was a good idea to let him organise the café this year. Pushing the door open, he walked inside - the light was still on, so somebody was probably still in here.

“Rei?” He called out, listening carefully for any kind of response. “Are you in here?” There was silence for a few seconds, until the shuffling of cloth came from one of the far stalls.

“Go away, Rin. I’m not coming out there.” Rei sounded solemn and defeated, which was unusual for him.

“Why not? Don’t you want to be part of the fun?” Rin began to walk further into the room, his voice echoing from the walls.

“Of course I do, don’t be stupid.” Rei snapped back at him. “But this is ridiculous.”

“What’s the matter?” He was closing in on the stall that Rei had trapped himself in.

“Nothing’s the matter. Except that this is very humiliating and I’m embarrassed just sitting here with this stupid dress on.”

“Oh, Rei.” Rin knocked on the door of the cubicle. “Will you let me see, at least?”

There was another passing of silence before Rin heard more crumple of fabric and the click of the latch being unlocked. He gently swung the door open, peering his head around to try and give Rei as much warning as he could; what his eyes laid upon was an object of pure beauty. Rei’s hands were gripping tightly onto the hem of the ruffled black skirt and tugging it down as best he could over his knees, which were covered by a pair of white thigh-high socks. Ruby red shoes were turned inwards with his feet, and his apron was pristine and completely crease-free, as was his lace headpiece.

“Rei… god, you look so cute right about now.” Rin smiled, leaning his head against the side of the stall. “Did you iron everything before you came here?”  
  


“I… may have done, yes.” He wasn’t focusing on Rin at all; his eyes were darting from place to place, and his cheeks were flushed a bright red. “But only because I didn’t want to look sloppy!”

“Well, you’ve certainly done a good job. C’mon, step out here so I can see you properly.”

Rei glared at him over his glasses for a few moments, before closing his eyes and releasing a long breath. “Alright, fine.” He sighed again, standing up. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

Rin smiled, ducking back out of the stall so that Rei could leave. He swung the door open fully and stepped into the harsh light of the bathroom proper, eyes on the floor as he moved.

“Well then…” Rei took a deep inhale of air, looking over at Rin. “What do you think?”

“You look absolutely beautiful.” He put his hand on Rei’s shoulder, gently turning him around. “That dress hugs you just right.” Rin pulled him over to the middle of the room, near the sinks, where there was a little extra light from above the mirrors. “But your socks are slipping a little.”

“Oh, let me g-” Rei tried to lean down, but Rin had already dropped to his knees, hooking his fingers into the elastic of Rei’s left sock; stopping when he noticed the garter clip hanging loose.

“You… you’ve got a garter belt on?” He looked up at Rei, who currently had his face in his hands. “You borrowed these outfits from us, didn’t you?” He nodded. “And I know for a fact that we don’t wear garters.” Another nod. “You had to go out and buy these yourself.”

“Rin... “ Rei stepped away from him, legs bumping into the counter and almost knocking him off balance.

“You were actually preparing for this, weren’t you?”

“Yes!” Rei threw his hands to the side, gripping onto the edges of the sinks. “I… knew this was going to happen, and… ugh.” Rei bit his lip, slowly focusing his eyes on Rin’s now standing form. “I wanted to make it a little special for you.” He sighed loudly, relaxing his grip on the porcelain. “Because it’s been a year since we started dating, and all that stupid stuff.” Rei adjusted his glasses, looking away from Rin again. “If I was going to embarrass myself I thought I might as well go all out and do it properly; but I guess I kinda got too embarrassed in the end…”

“Rei…” Rin swallowed, reaching out to take Rei’s hand. “Oh Rei, you’re the best boyfriend in the world, you know that?” He kissed his cheek gently, squeezing his fingers. “But your socks are still falling down.” He dropped to his knees again, carefully clipping his socks into the garter clips. “Turn around for me? Need to check the backs too.”

Rei did as he was told, carefully trying to avoid hitting Rin in the face with lace and ruffles. “I wish I’d looked this up before this morning, I’ve never even thought about how to get thigh-high socks to stay up.”

“Well, a garter’s certainly one of the best ways to do it.” Rin gently pulled the elastic of the garter back, letting go and smiling when it slapped against the back of Rei’s thigh. He kissed his leg softly, just where sock ended and skin began, slowly kissing a trail up towards his buttock. Rei groaned, hissing Rin’s name through gritted teeth as his fingers clung to the sinks again, a slight shiver running through his body.

“That’s… not fair, Rin.” His breath was shaky as he exhaled, trying to stop his legs from automatically clamping together.

“You’re so soft, I can’t help myself…” Rin continued to kiss, not even noticing Rei’s choice of underwear until his lips brushed against it. “L-Lace…?” He lifted Rei’s dress to get a proper look - and indeed, he was currently sporting a very small pair of purple lace panties. “You’re wearing actual lace panties underneath a maid’s outfit.” Rin raised an eyebrow, staring up at Rei’s very flushed face.

“Y-Yes…” He ducked his head down to hide his blush behind his arm. “I thought that was the done thing when you wear this kind of clothing…”

“Shit, Rei.” Rin cursed, his hand sliding up his thigh to gently press against his crotch. “You’re barely held in these, I can see everything…” A gentle squeeze to his balls. “So shameful… you’ve got quite the erection going on.”

Rei moaned quietly, pushing his knees together to try and get Rin out from under his dress, but instead he squeezed harder, wrapping his free fingers around the waistband of the panties; Rei went still again, breathing heavily.

“Open your knees.”

He could hear the smirk in Rin’s voice, and the shock of pleasure that rolled through his system was undeniable. Rei remained still, starting to pant slightly, his skin beginning to tingle.

“I said, open your knees, Rei.”

Another shock pulsed through him, tearing another breathy moan from his throat. He slowly pulled his legs wide again, shaking with the effort. “R-Rin… please…”

Rin smiled, a toothy grin that began to spread across his face as Rei revealed himself to him. “You’re so desperate, aren’t you?” He palmed Rei’s cock through the thin material covering it, fisting his hand around the length that was poking out of the top. “Look at you, barely fitting inside your panties.” He gave his dick another squeeze before letting go, hooking his fingers in the elastic and slowly pulling the garment down, letting it sit halfway down Rei’s thighs. “Ah, now this is what I wanted to see.”

Rei’s dick was throbbing slightly, the head bobbing in and out of Rin’s vision. A small trail of pre-come hung from the tip, and Rin couldn’t stop himself licking his lips; he pressed them to Rei’s leg again, gently scraping his teeth along the supple flesh.

“God, don’t… tease me like this, Rin... “

He bit down on Rei’s ass, a strained yelp serving as his response. “I’ll tease you however long I want, Rei… you’re mine, now.” Rin sunk his teeth in again, harder this time. “Spread your legs for me, Rei. I wanna see more of you.”

He could hear Rei swallowing in the quiet of the room, quickly followed by the scrape of heels on the floor as he stretched his legs out; his cock was now level with Rin’s face, still twitching.

“That’s a good boy…” Rin smirked, his tongue sliding out and licking a trail down the base of Rei’s shaft and across his balls, stopping just before he reached his asshole. He felt Rei shudder with pleasure above him, Rin’s name a breathy whisper on his lips as he moaned again. “Now give me a hand back here and spread your ass.”

He complied surprisingly quickly, his fingers digging into his skin and pulling; presenting himself to Rin in the most erotic way possible. “This is so embarrassing, Rin…”

“You seem to like it, though.” He kissed Rei’s fingers gently, slowly working his way to Rei’s now stretched entrance; Rin flicked his tongue across it, making Rei flinch and gasp.

“F-Fuck, Rin…”

It was so rare to hear Rei curse like that, and Rin loved it every time. “That felt good?”

“Really good…”

Rin rolled his tongue around the tight ring of muscle, hands gripping onto Rei’s legs. He groaned loudly, pushing his ass back into Rin’s face as he pressed the muscle inside, saliva starting to slide down towards his balls.

“G-God, Rin…” Rei’s words were barely held together by choked moans and breaths, and he couldn’t help himself when he reached behind to thread fingers into the blood red of Rin’s hair and pull him a little closer; almost fucking himself on his tongue.

In response, Rin gripped his legs tighter and pressed deeper, coating Rei’s insides with spit. He was almost drowning in pleasure; the noises Rei was making spurred him on to work his tongue even further into his boyfriend, trying to pull more curses and groans out of him.

“If you keep t-this up, I’m gonna co-come soon…” Rei was falling apart in the most beautiful way, his cheek pushed up against the cool mirror above the sink, breath fanning out and misting the glass.

Immediately, one of Rin’s hands was around his cock, fingers tightening around the base - Rei let out a strangled cry of his name, knowing he was about to be denied the orgasm that he desperately wanted. The pleasure built in his abdomen, a dull heat that spread down to his crotch and thighs, and Rei could feel his muscles tense up around Rin’s tongue as the rush of ecstasy hit him. He tightened his hold on Rin’s hair, moaning loudly while his nerves tingled with the phantom satisfaction of his denied release.

“Rin… Rin please let me come, I can’t take it much longer…”

With another slow roll of his tongue, Rin pulled himself out of Rei and stood up, teasing his entrance with a fingertip. “You won’t have to, don’t worry.”

Rei vaguely heard the sound of something being pulled out of Rin’s pocket; the clink of chain told him it was his wallet. “You… came prepared..?” His speech was starting to slur a little, the heady tension in the room sending his thoughts into a haze again.

“Of course I did.” With an alarming amount of dexterity, Rin’s trousers were undone and pushed to his ankles, along with his boxers. “You never know when you’ll need ‘em.” He carefully held the packet of lube in his teeth while he tore open the condom and slowly rolled it onto himself, shivering slightly at the cool touch of his fingers on his heated erection. When he finished, Rin bit a hole in the top of the lube and began to cover his cock in it. “Turn around for me, Rei. I wanna watch you when I fuck you senseless.”

With a sharp intake of breath, and very wobbly legs, Rei managed to do as he was told. Now he could watch Rin slick himself up, a very deliberately slow hand stroking along his length. “Shouldn’t I take this off first..?”

Rin’s half-lidded gaze settled on Rei’s flushed face. “Probably. But you’re not going to - you look too good in it to pass this opportunity up.”

Rei flapped his mouth uselessly for a moment, like a fish trying to gulp down water. He hid his face in his hand, looking away from Rin for fear that his cheeks would actually combust. “W-Whatever you say…” He gasped when cold fingers pressed inside him, whimpering when Rin started to spread him wider.

“I won’t take much longer, don’t worry.” He almost cooed his words, leaning close to Rei to whisper them in his ear. Rin flicked his tongue against his earlobe, taking it into his mouth and biting down gently. “I only have so much patience, after all.”

Another shudder rolled down Rei’s spine, and he found himself grabbing onto the back of Rin’s suit and holding him close. “Rin, please. Just take me.”

“As you wish.” He pulled his fingers out, carefully guiding his dick and pushing it against Rei’s waiting hole, almost pulsing in time with his deep breaths. “Relax for me.”

Rei nodded and took a deep breath, releasing it in one long sigh when Rin’s length slowly slid into him; he bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut as the feeling of being completely filled sent a fresh wave of pleasure surging through him. He slowly cracked one eye open, and the sight of Rin’s flushed face starting to shine with sweat made him groan loudly; he tried to wrap his legs around Rin’s waist, but was stopped by a firm hand on the underside of his shin. Rin effortlessly lifted his leg, kissing again at the juncture of cotton and skin on his thigh - the tenderness sent another ripple of goosebumps across his flesh, and Rin’s trademark smirk was aimed in his direction again.

“Sensitive, aren't we?” He hoisted Rei’s leg higher and slid it onto his shoulder, his knee pressed against him. Rin dropped another kiss to his leg, trailing his fingers along the rich red of Rei’s shoes and slowly up along his sock. It was painfully slow, and Rei’s impatience was detectable in the fierce clamps of his internal walls around Rin’s dick.

“You k-know foreplay makes me nervous…” Rei had to look away again, eyes focusing on a loose ceiling tile instead of the intense red that stared at him from behind Rin’s loose bangs.

“Tch…” Rin grumbled his annoyance, slowly pulling himself out of Rei before pushing hard back in, the motion knocking Rei further up the counter and pressing his entire upper body against the mirror. “You just want to get to the best part, don't you?”

“You know I do.” A deep breath, and Rei closed his eyes again, slowly opening them and throwing his gaze towards Rin; his pupils were dilated, eyelids just low enough to seduce him all over again. “I love it when you fuck me… Master.”

Rin swore his heart stopped beating and his lungs ceased to function for a couple of seconds. His throat dried up, and it was hard to swallow. “R-Rei…” His mind couldn’t think of a reasonable continuation to that sentence, so instead he gripped Rei’s thigh tightly and started a slow rhythm of thrusts; shallow at first, but soon he couldn’t help himself as he slid his entire length as deep into Rei as he would accept him, pulling himself out to the tip and repeating the motion over and over; biting on his lip to try and calm himself down a little - he didn’t want to let go too soon and ruin the fun.

“God… you feel so good.” Rei was panting quietly, knuckles white from gripping the edge of the counter so tightly. His glasses were slightly skewed, but he made no move to adjust them - instead, he brought one hand to the hem of his skirts and lifted them to reveal his still-throbbing cock.

Thin fingers were immediately wrapping around Rei’s length, Rin readjusting his position so that he wasn’t going to elbow Rei as he slowly stroked him. “So do you, Rei… You’re so tight, and warm…” Leaning forward, Rin grunted in his ear, biting down on the soft flesh of his earlobe. He felt Rei shiver underneath him, their bodies now pressed tightly together; he swept his thumb over the head of his dick, smiling against Rei’s neck when he moaned Rin’s name again. “I can’t keep this pace up for long though, fuck…”

“You don’t have to go easy on me, Master… I can take it.” Rei’s fingers were working their way into the tufts of hair at Rin’s neck, gently scratching his skin. “You like it when I’m a mess, anyway…”

Rin pulled back to see Rei smirking, before his pulled him down by the back of his neck and crushed their lips together.

“Ruin me.”

It was barely a whisper against his lips, but Rin heard Rei’s instruction louder than anything else; he groaned loudly, readjusted Rei’s leg over his shoulder and slammed himself hard into him, the sound of skin slapping together echoing off the walls. He heard Rei’s grunt of pleasure, felt his nails digging into his skin and the tightening of his leg over his shoulder; he pulled his length out almost fully before pushing in deep again, increasing in pace with each thrust forward.

Rei was starting to see stars - every time Rin slid into him he was pressing against his prostate, pleasure sparking through his system like electricity. He was soon reduced to a panting mess, no longer able to keep kissing Rin properly; pushing him away slightly, he tipped his head back and moaned into the air, fingers clawing at Rin’s suit jacket and grabbing a fistful of material as he was relentlessly fucked against the counter. Rin looked around, spotting Rei’s panties hanging off his ankle - he managed to pull them free and roll them into a tight ball, smirking when he shoved the lace into Rei’s mouth. He received a small glare in return, but it soon faded into a flutter of eyelashes; Rin was picking up speed again, his rhythm getting a little erratic as he began to lose control of himself, his hands tightening around Rei’s thigh and cock. He was trying to stroke Rei as fast as he was moving, but had to give up; instead, he grabbed onto his waist and pulled Rei a little closer, his dick pressing harder against Rei’s sweet spot with every flustered push forward. He could feel his entire body starting to overheat after a few minutes, starting to regret leaving his suit on for this long.

“Sh-Shit, Rei, I’m not gonna last much longer. A-Are you close?”

He nodded, and Rei groaned again when Rin’s fingers pressed harder into his skin; he spat out the material in his mouth and stared straight at his partner. “Come with me… Master.”

With another loud grunt and a guttural moan of Rei’s name, Rin felt climax wash over him, coating Rei’s insides with hot, sticky white. He gasped at the force and suddenness of his orgasm, continuing to slowly pump his length into Rei’s ass; he felt it clamp around him, and he looked up in time to watch Rei bite his lip and bump his head back against the wall behind him as he came, ribbons of his seed shooting over his dress, his face, and even the mirror next to him. They were both breathing heavily, panting and gulping down mouthfuls of air for another minute or so.

“Fuck… you came hard.” Rin’s voice was hoarse when he finally spoke. “You hit your own glasses.”

A quiet chuckle. “Well, I did ask you to ruin me, so I guess that’s what I get. Although, I don’t really appreciate you gagging me with my own underwear.” He lifted his eyebrow. “I wasn’t that loud, was I?”

Rin returned the laugh, shaking his head. “No, no. I just… had a thought, y’know? It was really hot, though.”

“Yeah?” Rei felt his cheeks starting to burn again. “D-Don’t think of making a habit out of this, okay?” Rin’s face was the picture of lechery, and Rei had to shove him a little to get him to stop. “You have no place to be anyway! Getting off on being called Master.”

“H-Hey! That’s not fa… Okay, that’s a little bit fair.” He smiled. “You started saying it, though! So it’s totally your fault… but you sounded so cute, how could I not enjoy that?”

A beat of silence, and Rin was fairly sure he could cook something on Rei’s cheeks at this point. “D-Don’t catch me off guard like that..!” He turned away, staring at the taps next to him. “You’ve got a spare dress, right? Because I’m not going out there in something covered in my own fluids.”

“Yeah, we do - don’t worry your pretty little face.” Rin stuck his tongue out. “Do you need a hand getting up?”

Rei shuffled slightly, pulling himself off Rin’s now soft length with a whimper. “No, no. Just… give me a moment.” He shuddered when he felt the remains of their session leaking out of him to slide down between his buttocks. “And some tissue, if you could.”

Rin barked with laughter again, adjusting his trousers so that it was a little less awkward to walk. “Yeah, hang on. I’ll clean us both up.”

* * *

 

“Rei, are you hurt? You’re limping a little…”

Makoto had pitched the question to him as he returned to the kitchen to pick up another order.

“Oh..! Yes, I’m okay, Makoto-senpai. I just… pulled a muscle in my leg earlier, when I was running.” He smiled. “Nothing to be alarmed about.”

“Right… just don’t agitate it too much, okay?”

Rei glared at Nagisa, who was stood behind Makoto and Haru, attempting to stifle laughter. Rin was smiling as well; he was being a little less obvious about it, however, and elbowed Nagisa in the ribs as he stepped past him on his way to seat a new customer.

“I’ll try not to. Thank you for your concern, senpai.” He nodded, picking up another tray of food and stepping out into the main area. It was silent in the kitchen for a while as Makoto and Haru continued to cook new orders.

“...They were totally having sex.”


End file.
